


JL&LB

by dagaberto



Series: Batman & LB [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Little stories, sequel of the first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagaberto/pseuds/dagaberto
Summary: his JL Comm start to buzz.He didn’t realize it because of his work, but it was 10:00 AM, the JL was calling because he was late to a meeting that HE organized.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Batman/Catwoman, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Batman & LB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163672
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. opening

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I got this ideas on my head for along time and I thought "why not write it while your exams starts in 4 days".  
But I couldn't help it, my hands were itching to write something. And I will probably gonna write sone OC stories in a diffirent work.   
This is gonna be little stories that I was thinking about. Hope you enjoy reading it. Share your ideas if you want.

** _AT THE BATCAVE_ **

Batman was searching for a ground agent to send to East End and he was so done with it. He just wanted to go to his bed and sleep with Selina.While he was about to send Black Canary to the location, his JL Comm start to buzz.

He didn’t realize it because of his work, but it was 10:00 AM, the JL was calling because he was late to a meeting that HE organized. 

  
  


** _AT THE MEETING_ **

Batman was in need of a good night sleep. He’s project, “A safer world” was going to discussed after everybody discuss about the changes in the main base( Stuff like new places for changing rooms and for more personal rooms, making them soundproof and what not)

Bruce didn’t care for this parts that much, after all, his spending was much more to the destruction sides from villains now, after all Green Arrow wanted to help the team financially too.

When the main base discussion ended he got up in order to get the attention. 

“As you all know, I was in the peace talks at different parliaments lately. After all that, I finally were be able to convince almost every nation in the world to a program I called “A safer world”, it is a world wide hero program. Our main objective is about keeping the nations safe and sound, we still cannot engage to national conflicts.” Said Batman and waited for questions.

“Umm... since when did we agree to something like this?” asked Flash and immediately added “Don’t get me wrong, it sound like a really good idea, but I don’t remember ever hearing about it” 

To this Superman cleared his throat “It was a secret project Flash and since we weren’t even sure if it works, we kept it in the trinity.” 

“Which countries we didn’t get a pass?” asked Hal. 

“North Korea, middle east, some parts of Africa. And some countries agreed upon with ‘higher than normal’ government control like China, Brazil and Japan. Other than that, we didn’t get that much problem.” Said Batman while checking the list in front of him. 

“I don’t get it, are we like try to go everywhere even in some really minor crimes?” Asked Hawkgirl while folding her arms. 

“No, we are going to choose individual heroes for weekly reports about their part of their country or city, and we will offer any kind of help we can like helping to rebuildings, with government help ofcourse. Other than that we can be more precise with our timing this way AND won’t need an authorities pardon for teleporting.” Said Batman.

Everybody in the room got shivers with the reminder of the last years incident between the pope's guards and Supergirl and Blue Beetle. It took them almost one month to be able to convince that JL weren’t going to kill the Pope.

“How are we going to choose the heroes tho?” Asked Flash.

“We already did in few places, some nations informed us that government will be choosing the heroes themselves, and for now we only got a handful of places left to inform” Said Batman.

“One of those places is UK, I think Superman is well suited for this job.” Said Batman and sat down to his chair. 

“Umm. Don’t get me wrong Batman, but Why me?” Asked Superman, he didn’t have a problem with the choice but thought Batman would inform him before hand for it at least. 

To the question Batman just frown more than usual and said “They put that slimeball Jessica to arranging heroes like it’s a goddamn joke” 

“Ohh, that’s why” Said Diana while snickering, this Jessica was the leader of an anti-hero movement that disrespecting their job way too much for her taste(Yea honey we don’t try to stop galactical invasions) and was too stubborn to understand when she was wrong. While popularity wasn’t in her side on the parliament she was really annoying, specially to Batman apparently because “he was a bad example for heroism and feminism” For some reasons of wearing scary a mask( Diana couldn’t really remember the event because while it was funny to see Batman cringe harder every second, listening to her didn’t worth to trouble). 

“Okay that makes sense, she probably hates me less than you” said Superman and looked to list of countries in front of him. 

“Really, Paris don’t have a representative? I thought they still got those Miraculous holders there” Asked Superman. 

“That’s not about it. The problem there is the heroes age, they are only 17 years old and I’m not sure if they even want to extra help.” Said Batman. 

“Then it settled, Superman should go to UK while you handle the holders and since you were their teacher they would welcome you no?” Said Diana while moving in her chair. 

“Well, in order to be able to represent Paris, they need to be in JL and giving their ages, are we gonna condone it?” Asked Batman. and put a vote up. 

11 people in the room vote for it, 8 of them come out positive. 

“Well then, this meeting is finished” Said Batman and got out of the meeting room.


	2. Paris after 2 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> then a REALLY loud engine noise took them by surprise. when Marinette looked up, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Batman’s plane was right on top of them. 

** _Paris_ **

“I hate my life” Said Chat while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He didn’t really hate his life, actually he was loving every moment of it since his father allowed him to date Marinette. 

His friend were getting along really well too since the identity reveals happened (who would have thought that Chloe and Alya could got along so well). Nino wanted to propose to Alya, Chloe while wanting to stay as a hero; was running her own campaigns about heroes of the paris and was getting a lot of help from her father and Nathaniel( he wasn’t doing much except supporting her mentally and making really good campaign posters.)

But right now he literally hated everything in life(except his lady of course), he was sick as hell and he had to chase this new akuma  **AND ** his father wanted him to be in a photoshoot  **WHILE HE WAS SICK ** (The reason being that his replacement wasn’t on par with him)

“Aww Mari, what did you do in order to make him this miserable ?” Asked Alya from Chat right. 

“I took him to a walk, he didn’t want to wear a jacket and then it started to rain” Said Marinette, while she were concerned about his situation, she was mad at him too.

While they were talking they heard a loud noise, They now knew that this was the call of the akuma.It was like a war horn been blown and since the akuma was making historical armies they thought it was a fitting description. The akuma was so far turned into George Washington, William Wallace and Shaka Zulu. He, of course would be turning to bloodlust version of this figures AND with their armies. 

“Ugh again this fast ? We just beat the zulus” Said Alya while trying to locate the loud noise. 

“He must be collecting armies faster than before” Said Chat and sneeze loudly. 

“Looks like he had to gather as much people as possible to get in a new era of armies. That might explain why he only had few soldiers as Washington but a few hundred as Zulus” Said Marinette while stroking her jaw. Her history was nowhere as good as Chloe’s or Adrien’s so she was just hoping they couldn’t get to Nazi times.

“When you said it like that it makes a lot of sense, so the real question is how many people he started to control while we were fighting ?” Said Chat while trying to cover his mount with one hand, he could feel that today was about to be more miserable.

Right at that moment they heard a gentle flute followed by a powerful drum set, Chat thanked to the fact that Chloe was a history maniac, he immediately recognized the British song (For those who like to hear it while reading,  [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGrxHO-B2TY) ) and was about to tell the others but then a REALLY loud engine noise took them by surprise. when Marinette looked up, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Batman’s plane was right on top of them. 

Batman jumped down from the batwing with Nightwing, he was a bit nervous to see the duo again (all that your training is done thing) especially because he didn’t inform them beforehand, but it looked like they needed help so he didn’t have many choices.

“OMG!!! Batman I’m so happy to see you again, why did you come here for this time? Are you going to train us further? How long are you going to stay? Can I make a interview with you?” Alya tried okay. She tried to hold herself from asking too many questions, but since she was still a reporter and her turtle wasn’t there to stop her ( Marinette was  ** _trying _ ** to stop her too, but she didn’t stand a chance against a interview hunger reporter)

Since it looked like Bruce was in trouble, Nightwing moved in to help him, “Slow down there foxy, we are here for other things but first, let’s try to control the situation here.” Said Dick and start look around, from the rooftop, it was easy to see the Eiffel Tower and the British army underneath it. 

They were standing a 2-3 hundred strong at most, with some civilians behind their lines they were defending the tower like a stronghold. 

Batman come to his right as the heroes gather around the two “Are these illusions?” Asked Batman.

‘Still as serious as he was 2 years ago’ thought Marinette. “No not really, but this akuma is a strange one indeed. Firstly, he look like take control of the people and then turn them to his soldiers, secondly it looks like he can change himself to commanders or leaders of the time he chooses and of course soldiers are changing too.” Said Marinette in one breath. 

“Hm, then it looks like we can show them the modern times, what you say B?” Said Nightwing and pointed the Batwing.

“WHO WHO! We can’t do that, they are still civilians underneath the magic!” Said Chat while holding his hands to the two hero. 

“Can their bullets be effective against us?” Asked Batman and get a nod from Chat. With this Batman asked “Where is Queen Bee and Carapace?” that looked like they could use a good shield. 

“Long story, but they are unavailable for a while” Said Alya. 

“Hmm” Said Batman while stroking his jaw. “Since we don’t know how much damage this guys need to be putting down, I’ll be getting the car, Nightwing, only use it for gas.” Said Batman while pointing at the Batwing and turned to Paris heroes “We can take those easily, you guys try to find akuma.” with that, Batman punched a code in the controller on his arm.

Chat didn’t know what was Batman planning, because it looked like his plane wasn’t carrying his car (He did see some footage of him and he did see the behemoth of the tank/car thing) while he was thinking that Batman get to the edge of the roof and let himself down, as soon as he was going down, they heard a loud booming sound followed by a loud engine roaring from below. 

** _AFTER 25 MINUTES_ **

Marinette was getting sick of it at this point, so far they saw ww1 german and french soldiers, Gustavus Adolphus, Napoleon, Red Baron(which was a bitch to fight if you ask her) and so much more. It looked like he also could send special mens and those can collect civilians as new recruitmewts( it was Chat who said the last part they were just infecting others like zombies)

Where ever this akuma was hiding he was good. She wasn’t even too sure if they could have won without Batman. 

While she was thinking that, they heard a jet engine, one that nowhere near as loud as Batman’s and when they looked up they saw a lot of people jumping out of a plane. 

“This looks like 101 airborne and market garden mission” Said Chloe over Marinette’s Phone yoyo.

“How dangerous are they?” Asked Alya, she was getting nervous now that akuma wasn’t just making land base attacks.

“I donno, it was a big failed operation. But I would be hurry if I were you guys. it looks like with this speed he is gonna come up with  "Enola Gay"  really quick” Said Chloe.

“Enola what?” Asked Chat he was starting to wonder if his hearing was getting lost to his sicness too.

“Plane that dropped little boy to Hiroshima” Said Chloe quickly. 

‘Great’ thought Marinette and jumped to the right when Batman suddenly landed in front of her.

“Looks like we need a plan, one that would focus on him” Said Batman and start to think again. Nightwing was doing his best to get as much people as he can but since Batwing’s non-lethal arsenal was limited and he didn’t want to kill anybody, this part of the job was getting worse by seconds.

Batman finally come up with an idea. “We need to provoke him somehow, What do we know about him?” Asked Batman.

Marinette showed her yoyo screen to Batman and said “He is a history teacher and as much as we know from his students -witch was the first ones that we saved- he was mad because of a student making fun of France in the second World War.” 

“Hmm” Was all Batman said.

“So either he is a nationalist or a history buff like me” Said Chloe in her phone while Nathaniel was mumbling something about reinforcement in the background.

“Maybe we can mock him about it then ?” Said Chat.

“Might work, he didn’t made any nazis isn’t he?” Asked Batman. “No” Said all of the heroes in the same time. 

“It might be a moral code or something you know” Said Nightwing while still trying to find the akuma in the batmobile now (and fight off historical figures (janissaries sure didn’t know how to fight a 5 ton car that can shoot electrical bolts)

“How are we going to provoke him tho? Yelling French is bad or something?” Said Chloe in annoyed way, she wanted to be ‘with’ them instead of stucking in her office.

“He is a history teacher after all” Said Batman and gather them for his plan.

** _AFTER 10 MINUTES OF PREPARATIONS_ **

‘This is THE worst’ thought Chat as he was memorizing the right quotes. The plan was simple; go to the “Just the news” building, get some mocking stuff about France and some quotes from Adolf Hitler just for shits and giggles. Not bad so far, and then tell those things to all of Paris because one channel is not enough, let batman hack all the TV’s in Paris, so let everybody see you.

Chat thought he couldn’t be more embarrassed in his life even if he would try after this. But hey it worked like a charm and the akuma gave his location. That wasn’t a joke by the way, he literally send an ambassador and let them his location by saying “Either sent your miraculouses with the ambassador or come to Frankin D. Roosevelt Metro Station so I can collect them myself with glory.”


	3. Red's are in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya thought the akuma was joking about one o one fight, but when they get there, they saw eight France guards in the entrance, just waiting there casually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this villain would take jsut 2 chapters, but then I remember I'm a history maniac and said 
> 
> "well yea its gon be longer."

While they were going to Frankin D. Roosevelt Metro Station, they didn’t see a single soul in the streets, witch was confirming Marinette’s theory of the akuma; otherwise they would be at least some civilians that like to take a photo or something like that. 

Batman looked his console to confirm the location of the Batmobile, he was sending the car in the tunnels because he didn’t believe the akumas offer.

** _AT FRANKIN D. ROOSEVELT METRO STATION_ **

Alya thought the akuma was joking about one o one fight, but when they get there, they saw eight France guards in the entrance, just waiting there casually. 

“It’s a stupid idea that gets stupider every seconds” Said Marinette and jumped down from the rooftop.

Her move startled the guards but instead of raising their guns, they get in a formation to salute. After all of them get to the entrance of the metro, guard in the far right said “The general is waiting you, but he will be dueling only one of you” 

With that information they got in and started to follow the path France soldiers made for them.When they got down to the metro sector, Chat thought he never saw a crowd like that ever (Well he saw something like that in a protest but this crowd were made out of soldiers not angry civilians and they were even invading train rails)

The general was on the far right side of the station, he was wearing what Marinette could imagine was a ww1 French general suit( wow who would have thought), he was sitting on a throne made out of guns (like the one in the G.O.T but you know, instead of swords his throne had rifles)

“Ah finally, I was started to get worried you wouldn’t come” Said akuma and got up from his throne “Now, which one of you want to be first, I would like to take that stupid cat” Said akuma while pacing from left to right, his soldiers were looking at them while fixing their bayonets. 

“I will be first” Said Batman and get in front of the group.

“Well then let's see how well of a fighter you  _ really  _ are shall we” Said akuma and jumped down from his throne, when he started to change, Batman thought his soldiers would have change too but they didn’t. 

When the transformation was over a middle aged, handsome asian guy was standing on the akuma’s place. Batman couldn’t name the guy but fortunately, Chloe did “Base on the situation right now, I think that’s Lu Bu you are fighting: One of the best fighter in all of the Chinese history. Watch out Batman he was infamous because he never lost a duel” Said Chloe over Marinette’s yoyo.

‘We’ll see about that’ thought Batman but didn’t said anything and just get in the circle soldiers made for them. 

Lu Bu was fast and hit like a sledgehammer  _ ‘probably because of the akuma’ _ thought Batman, but that was his niche after all: Fighting really unfair fights. 

after two minutes of little punches and kicks akuma was getting impatient and Batman saw this as an opening “What’s wrong? there isn’t many fighting generals? Or you just don’t know about them” Said Batman with a little smirk. 

Akuma’s purple colour was getting darker every second and hey Batman’s strategy worked like a charm, akuma charged at him and give Batman the opening he was looking for.

………...

Lu Bu was bleeding on the ground thanks to Batman’s headbutt, his ribs were felt like hot lava along with his arm ‘ _ Fucker broke my arm _ ’ thought General. 

He could hardly contain his transformation right now and then he heard  _ him  _ again _ ‘This is why generals don’t directly fight, but don’t worry I will allow you to control your units again, but if you fail again, well let’s say you wouldn’t need to worry about this pain.’  _

While heroes were celebrating their victory General’s soldiers close the metro exits and then general talked “This was a fair fight, but I still need those miraculouses, so this war is not over. Now hand them to me” With his last words every soldier in the room pointed their guns at them. 

General thought they would moan about him or get on a fighting position, but no they just laugh about his threat and joke to each other.

“What are you idiots laughing for?” Yelled general, he was really pissed and then Alya turned to him and said “Discussing if there was any tanks in your era boomer” and with that all the heroes got down on their knees and close their ears. 

General was too late to act Batmobile was in the right rail road and was making a really loud noise, it was so horrible that for some reason only Batman was able to stand to it. 

“Come on Batman get him. The distraptor’s power is about the end” Said Dick in the Batmobile, some soldiers were trying to shoot him without any success but if they could stand to this noise it meant it’s power was getting low.

Batman tried to take the General but General saw it too and put as much man between him and Batman. Batman still tried as hard as he could but it was no use, so he made the retreat announcement.

While heroes were getting out of the station Batman threw his explosive Batarangs in the key points to stop the soldiers, and it worked a little too. 

After they get out Chat used his cataclysm to block the entrance.

When the team get out of the station there were expecting a wave of man to just pour at them. But for some reason there was nothing, not even a single man come out. 

“Is this some kind of trick?” Said Marinette swinging her yoyo slowly.

“Do you think we got the General accidently?” Said Chat Still the baton in his hand. 

“Hopefully” Said Batman, he was the only one that wasn’t waiting in a fighting stance.

Batman tried to use his detective vision to see if anybody was coming, but didn’t even see a single soul, ‘Must be magic’ thought Batman and at that moment they heard a low growl coming from tunnel.

“You ask for this” and with those word the ground started to shake a bit and a echo of word surfaced to them “ura, URA, URRRRRA” ‘Oh no’ thought Adrien and Bruce and quickly told everyone to move to rooftops. 

** _THE ROOFTOP/ AFTER 15 MINUTES_ **

‘Well that’s just great’ thought Marinette and move to the edge of the roof again, yep it’s been 15 minutes and people were still pouring out of the station.

“Still same?” Asked Chat, he was sitting under a ventilator shadow. 

“Yep, does it ever gonna stop ?” Asked Marinette to Chloe. 

“Well there is gonna be either 11, 20 or 40 million soldiers so no that’s not gonna stop soon” Said Chloe while manicuring her fingernails. 

“Thanks for the input queenie, aren’t you worried they gonna catch you too?” Asked Marinette while going back to team.

“No, my sacred warrior is here to protect me after all” Said Chloe and with that they heard “HUR HUR my ever so gentle princess, would you kindly move your ass from the chair so I can put it to the door?” 

“I see” said Marinette while giggling.

“If your chit chat is over, we are making a plan” Said Batman and gestured her to come close.

“So the whole Paris want us death at this point and I don’t think we can hide forever, Batman can you call somebody like Superman ?” Asked Alya. 

“No, he has other things to attend in England and we still don’t know the pain we are causing those civilians” Said Batman. 

“We can try to divide his attention, yes they all have weapons but neither car nor plane is gonna shot down fast without explosives, and while we are getting his attention you guys could try to finish him” Said Nightwing, while checking his phone and 11 unseen messages from Barbara.

“It wouldn't work that effective, if we want his attention we will need something he couldn’t say no.” Said Batman and looked at Chat.

“Well duty calls I guess, so what do you want me to do?” Said Chat, already accepting his fate.

“How good is your history?” Asked Nightwing.

“I get perfect scores almost always” Said Chat while controlling his baton. 

“Good, act like a drop out from history then. I’m sure it will drive him crazy” Said Nightwing and get to edge of the building.

“Use your miraculous before we are making a opening, remember we don’t have second chances” Said Batman.

To that Marinette smiled a little and said “Something's changed a lot while you were away.”

“I know the time trick, did you forget I see a lot of things ?” Said Batman in response and was really trying not to smile. 

“Well it looks like we have been found B. we need to move now” Said Nightwing while Marinette was trying to make a comeback and jumped to Batwing. 

“Chat you go with the Batwing, it has louder speakers.” said Batman and jumped to street next to his car. 

“Let’s do this.”


	4. General's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well this looks disgusting, you ready to mock him kid ?” Asked Nightwing while looking at the thing in the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took too long, but I had a ton of project from school and my own laziness to work through. Hopefully I can make another chapter before my finals. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It turned out, General was still hating Chat the most. As he and nightwing was flying to locate him they found out that general was in the middle of his army, he was in his throne and looked like he was melting in to the throne.

“Well this looks disgusting, you ready to mock him kid ?” Asked Nightwing while looking at the  _ thing  _ in the ground. 

Chat was starting get a strong headache, he was still sick and this mockery thing was getting on his nerves. Regardless he knew what had to be done and with this thoughts he pushed the speakers button and let it loose. 

“French is bad at war, England was better than us, do we have to throw snails at the enemy now? we didn’t fight at the ww2 because we were  ** _BaD_ ** , Napoleon was SHORT” After awhile Chat just started to rumble about other historical things too but at that point he really didn’t have to. 

General was furious and with his bad health condition right now he just didn’t care that much as he was leading his army: He wanted that cat DEAD.

‘This is working better than I thought it would’ thought Batman, he initially didn’t believe that akuma would be too blind or angry to see their strategy but it turns out Chat noir can make a greater distraction than he thought ‘Just like Dick’. 

Marinette was waiting patiently in a nearby building that wasn’t over run by the soviet’s, next to Alya who was busying herself by taking photos and mumbling herself like ‘Just you wait girl this Batman photos will make you head manag-e-e-err’ 

When they heard the signal Marinette immediately got up, Alya stopped taking photos and (grumply) take her flute, after all she might wanted to be the best reporter but she was still a hero too.

“I hope you guys are ready” Said Batman over his comm. 

“We are” 

With this words Alya used her flute, she made Marinette another soviet soldier and herself Chat Noir. 

Batman was waiting for the girls, his eyes were fixed on the General, he still didn’t want to believe this guy would be that dumb, so he was also waiting as a “Plan b”. He liked they had more than one option.

“HELP HE IS HERE” Yelled Marinette as she tried to run at the General till she was stopped by generals guards. 

“держи это там кто ты”(Stay there, who are you) Said first guard. They were different from others, While other soldiers that still tried to shoot down Chat and Nightwing had tattered cream colored costumes this soldiers had green general uniforms (she assumed last part) but costumes weren’t the only different ; While normal soldiers either had revolvers or smaller pistols, these guys had ak’s and machine guns on them.

“Uuhhhh” Marinette was internally screaming and wanted to hit her head with a big rock ‘They are russians you idiot, nice job now the whole plan is failed’.She was about to give in the temtansion and broke the illusion when she heard Batman’s voice in her ear, he was calm and cool, telling her to push a in the button in the ear comm. When she did Batman’s voice was echoing from her. 

“кот здесь товарищ” (The cat is here comrade) Said Batman in a thick accent, they looked a bit shocked but they still started to look at their surroundings.

“ты не должен быть здесь, товарищ General” (you shouldn't be here comrade General) Said one of the soldiers that had an ak on his hand. 

“мы должны вернуть вас в безопасное место” (we need to get you back to safety) Said another one, this was a woman and had a sniper rifle. 

‘First part is complete’ Thought Batman while looking to the scene in front of him, Marinette was playing her part of being an unimportant soldier really well, so much so that she sneak behind Generals throne without being seen. 

Batman got up from his hiding spot and get ready to jump to his car, ‘Second part’ Said to himself as starting to engine and threw a flash grenade in the air. 

While Batman’s flashbang and can be loud as hell engine made enough noise to get the attention of everybody Marinette got ready for the final blow and jumped up to villain.

“AH GOD DAMMIT” was officially the last thing villain said.

After everything was over they learned that the teacher was bullied by some kids because of the way he acted while teaching and the last straw was some student complain about him to manager because he yelled at them for ww2 stuff.

Adrien felt really bad for the guy, he was reminding him one of his photographers, Joekim. He was a pain in the ass when Adrien had to work with him, guy just couldn’t choose a photo good enough for his liking, but when he did even slightly interested Adrien was on awe.

“So since we are done here, what are you doing here again Batman?” Marinette in a rooftop, they were waiting for Chat and Alya (now in her interviewer self because it was funny to taze Chat) to finish with reporters because surprising amount of people did actually saw his historical rants. 

“It’s about a league thing, but I need both of you for confirmation” Said Batman while looking at his belt, there was a news helicopter filming them and was getting annoying by the milliseconds for Batman and he was considering to get the batwing just to keep them off. 

Weird enough for Batman, Ladybug didn’t looked like she cared about reporters she just laid back at the rooftop and swayed her feet time to time.

While Marinette was thinking about what would league want with them her yoyo buzzed. 

Other side was Chat, telling her that his time was about to done so he was running in to a alleyway. 

To Chat’s call Ladybug and Batman got ready.

“Okay at least tell me if it’s a bad think or not will you” said Ladybug and jumped down.

“Do not worry, it’s an offer, but I need both of your confirmation” Said Batman right next to her while they were free falling.

Chat was furious and wanted to get Alya somehow, it was not cool to tease a friend like that and specially when the said friend was sick in his book.

“Kid please tell me you have something for me, it’s already hard work to make you Chat noir and I refuse to deal with your sickness while hungry” Said Plagg from his shoulder when his transformation ended. 

“Here, but don’t devour it too fast like the last time” 

“You can’t change my life style” 

“He certainly can’t” 

Both of the cats looked at the voice and saw Marinette and Batman, Adrien was about to hide his face and yell at them when he remembered.

Marinette also dropped her transformation and give a cookie to Tikki who started to eat it slowly. Since Marinette didn’t used lucky charm this time tikki wasn’t as hungry as before.

“So, what’s the offer Batman?” Asked Marinette next to Adrien, she wanted to be closer to him but with his sickness there was no way to it. 

Batman took a silent breath, he knew his offer would be at least shocking. “I’m here to recruit you guys to Justice League, that is if you agree”


	5. Introduction with the league

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m feeling so nervous Adrien” Whispered Marinette while clenching Adrien’s hand.
> 
> They agree with Batman’s offer and since then they were waiting for this day: The introduction with the league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally on my vacation, so I might not be as lazy and write more, and since I'm planning to make this as multibe chapter based stories, you can also write your request if you want. Anyway have a nice day.

** _IN THE LEAGUE BASE HANGAR _ **

“I’m feeling so nervous Adrien” Whispered Marinette while clenching Adrien’s hand.

They agree with Batman’s offer and since then they were waiting for this day: The introduction with the league.

They thought that the introduction would be more private, on the contrary they were standing in attention with a lot of people from what Marinette thought all over the world.

** _………………._ **

The Justice League base was huge if you ask Adrien, and this is coming from a guy that lives in a almost modern castle (He didn’t like his home but there was no denying that it was really big) 

There were a lot of people too and it looked like all of them were busy with something but not just that, there were big robots just carrying things around or heroes flying around them and since they were in space the glass windows were showing an amazing view. 

_ “uggh¿Qué estamos esperando?” _ (What are we waiting for?) Said somebody in line and all eyes turned her. 

She had a tiger like mask on her face that covered all of her facial figures except for her green eyes and her green hair. 

_ “solo un poco mas cariño”  _ (Just a little more honey) Said the girl next to green eyed one, she had a robotic arm and was wearing sunglasses even in the base.

While those two girl was talking somebody with league uniform rushed in the hangar and got the front talking stage “Sorry for the delay guys, we were having problems with headphones” Said the guy and get out of the stage. 

Then thirdy or some people rushed in the room, and handled people headphones and armbands, armbands were different in a lot of people, it had Justice league symbol and then nation flag of the heroes. (I made an example with my superior photoshopping skills and I don’t want to make people blind for it. just image it like a soldier armband with  [ this  ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/ed/d2/92edd2f66780b0a92fe22c92bca5bc05.jpg) on upper any national flag on the lower)

While everybody was getting their armbands and headphones big seven get in the hangar and moved to the stage with trinity in front. 

When everyone get their sets one of the league workers give a thumbs up to trinity, with that Superman moved forward to microphone.

“Thank you all for being in here, we want to establish a few things before we answer your questions.” Said Superman and give his place to Wonder Woman 

“Just to be sure we assume everybody in here knows why they are here, if you don’t know why you have been given the opportunity to be in the league, ask it away” 

No one in the hangar moved.

“Good, I want all of you to wear your armbands, not just in here but always if it’s possible. If you get in an imminent danger, or you can’t call for help crush the league symbol, it acts as a S.O.S signal when its broke. And as the grouping system…”

……….

Chat really wanted to listen to Wonder Woman's speech but he was distracted by… well anything thats moves and there were a lot of moving things. Plagg said it was because of the long exposure to miraculous power but it was happening more and more and it was getting his nerves.

Chat felted a pinch in his side and turned to look at his lady, she was looking at him with a very serious look and her face was red like a tomato, like he was embarrassing her (like their first  _ official  _ date) massage was clear to him  **‘please cut it out’** he didn’t get it at first, he was just looking around after all, then he realized what she meant and quickly get his tail back from her thighs and hips. 

………

Marinette couldn’t describe how embarrassed she was at the moment when she saw that BATMAN was looking right at them with a frown on his face. She get that Chat sometimes did this without realizing(And a lot of times to just taze her) but C’MON this didn’t chanced how embarrassed she felt and she only hoped nobody saw that.

It was Batman’s time to take the microphone a.k.a: Answering questions. Since everybody got the basic idea of being UN but against supervillains the questions were more on the basic side. 

“Are we allowed to ignore an alarm?” 

_ “It will be questioned later, but other than that you can cancel a call with a good reason”  _

“how long do we have to stay in the league, daily?”

_ “Not daily, while all of you can choose a schedule best for your daily life and since you will be mostly monitor dutying here you don’t need to worry about it” _

“Can we workout here?” 

_ “Yes you can.” _

“What will happen if we accidentally broke the emblem?”

_ “It is not easy to broke by accident, but if you did it intentionally for pranking somebody, there will be punishments” _

With Batman’s last answer everybody got a bit more stiff, they were new here after all and they didn’t want to booted out immediately.

“What kind of punishments?” Asked a large guy with a thick russian accent.

“Anything from more monitor duty than dismemberment. Speaking of witch, those are also the punishments for disobeying clear orders without good reasons and interfere with government problems. Next question.” Said Batman.

“Umm” Started a women in the back. Everybody turned to her and she immediately blushed under her mask and started to fiddle around. Marinette could tell from experience that she was as shy as her.

“I’m wondering, since we are all from around the world, how can we understand each other?”

“We will be given educational english since it is one of the global languages, even basic english would be enough for a team fight and you usually get the missions with your partners, if you have partners. Other times though, follow the hand signs.” 

When Batman stopped talking the lady with mechanical arm and shades put her hand up “Do we have personal rooms?” She asked with a thick accent.

“Unfortunately, no. While we are trying to make the base bigger, it will take time to make room for everybody, so for now only the high ranking individuals gonna have rooms.” Said Batman and then they heard an alarm sound which made Batman sigh heavily. It was EU’s alarm sound, one that batman dispides with all his being.

With the alarm sound heroes at the hangar started to move around a bit. Superman then flyed up a little to get everybody's attention and said “Don’t worry people it’s an government call nothing too serious” Which made some people exhale loudly, nobody really wanted to miss the league tour after all. 

“That will be all then, feel free to ask questions around other heroes and get to know each other…. Oh and lastly, our strict rules also apply for couples. Watch your hands and don’t distract each other” Said Batman without looking at Marinette or Adrien and then moved out of the stage with all big six behind him. 

Needless to say Marinette was going to have a talk with Adrien about his urges.


	6. new enemy on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He sure know how to scare the shit out of people” said Chat while drinking his coffee.

** _AT THE LEAGUE TRAINING ROOM _ **

“FOR SCOTLAAAAAND!!!” Yelled “Wallace” and charged to the nearest robot with his sword up.

“He sure know how to scare the shit out of people” said Chat while drinking his coffee, he had to admit, while almost everything in the league base was top notch, cafeteria wasn’t one of them. It wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t Marinette made either. 

“So much so even robots are backing away” Said Marinette and placed her head to his shoulder. After the introduction incident few months back she really was trying to keep a respectable distance with him, but after a 4 hour long meeting, fixing some malfunctions regarding her designs, dealing with a vegan akuma and on hour long monitor duty, she though she can rest a bit at least.

“Even tho his name isn’t on the original side” said Chat while still watching Wallace, his moves wasn’t the ones like Chat’s: He wasn’t too keen on elegance moves it seemed, more like bashing that huge  Zweihänder sword (He liked to call the sword  Claidheamh Mòr for some reason that Chat couldn’t understand) on someone’s head type of guy.

While they were resting there and watching the scotsman, “Hjärna” rushed in the training area while holding his head with his hands and shaking it from left to right. 

“nononono don’t, don’t...” his mumbling get attention of the duo, even Wallace looked up to him, after all Hjärna wasn’t the fighter type, guy was a genius on a lot of things but fighting wasn’t one of them. 

“What happened?” asked Marinette which he ignored. 

Marinette knew if he didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn’t going to. Guy got a mild autism after all and even though it was rare he could get an anxiety attack and shut himself up.

“Lad, who is the big dumb wanker that made you worried” Asked Wallace, Chat didn’t even see the guy leaving the area.

“Do not worry about it” Said Batman and all of their heads snap to him. 

“What’s going on Batman?” Asked Marinette, she didn’t see Hjärna like that since instruction day, he was a bit overwhelmed that day. (After all you don’t meet someone with more than 300 IQ every day.)

“He got the bad news first.” Said Batman and give the teen a tablet with a timed crossword puzzle on the screen. 

“This should help, meanwhile I need to talk to all the rookies. I know you guys probably want to go home but I’m calling an emergency meeting now.” said Batman and started to move to door. 

“Bloody hell, lad looked pissed as hell” Said Wallace and moved to the showers. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying Batman was pissed was an understatement, he wanted to strangle the whole damn parliament. They HAD to send that damn witch to his way.

“I want to know who thought it was a good idea to accept their inspector of choose” said Batman while entering to big sevens meeting room, Barry and Hal wasn’t in the room but other than them everybody turned to him.

“I know what you thinking, but believe me they didn’t give me any other option Batman” Said Clark while folding his arms and avoiding Batman’s glare.

“What do you mean, they HAD to have three inspector at ready that we can choose, THAT was in the agreement papers” Said Batman more angry at the parliament then Clark; he knew that Clark memorized the whole thing. 

“They change it at the last minute and even threatened to broke agreement on few countries. The worst part is that she get a 95 percent in the damn vote. Apparently it was necessary to have an “clear vision and opinions that wasn’t clouded by stories” Said Clark while doing air quotes.

“Bullshit, she just hates us. That shouldn’t count as “clear vision” Said Diana.

“That bitch thought I was in the wrong by throwing a rapist woman to jail and they think she can be unbiased here?” Said Diana while drinking her coke.

“I know Diana but they literally didn’t give us any choice” Said Clark and turned to Batman, with a guilt dripping look he asked “Do you want me to do anything?” 

Batman answered the question with “Yes, go down on the parliament and remind them they are against an alien, maybe this way they finally get serious and show this program and heroes in it some FUCING respect”

After this words Batman walked to the door and said “I'm going to inform rookies”. Everybody in the room was shocked, Batman only rarely swear and it just added another layer of guilt on Clark’s shoulders.

He didn’t wanted to lose his cool like that in front of everybody, but he really REALLY hated this Jessica women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' M BACK!!! This chapter will be on the short side but I will write more. 
> 
> Escribe la referencia si la ves ;)


	7. Jessica part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette about to scorn him for saying stuff like that Batman get in the room and pressed an alarm button to get everybody's attention.

“What do you think he wants from us this time ?” Said İayah, looking angry as always. She was a slim Japanese girl with blue eyes and short bob hair, she also had one of the weirdest ability Marinette ever saw: She could teleport herself in almost anywhere but she have to see the place.

Regardless to say she really hated internet.

“I have no idea. But he looked extra pissed off today” Said Marinette while looking for Chat, he said he would get them some refreshments while they were waiting in the rookie conference room (Yes, Superman actually listen to them plea about meeting in the hangar and made a conference room in 4 days) 

“I heard it was about some inspectors” Said Chat popping from out of nowhere and scaring İayah.

“God dammit Chat I will accidentally cut your head someday” Said İayah while trying to control her heart beat. 

“O well I still have 5 more lives so it shouldn’t be a problem said Chat and sitted down next to Marinette.

When Marinette about to scorn him for saying stuff like that Batman get in the room and pressed an alarm button to get everybody's attention. 

Whole room stopped talking and some people tried to put their headphones. 

After 30 seconds Batman Started talking “ Good afternoon, we don’t have much time so I’ll cut to the point, we got a inspector today. She hate what we are doing here so watch your mouth if you talk to her. Giving information about Watchtower systems or personal information about heroes is strictly prohibited. Any questions ?” Said Batman and scanned the room while folding his arms. 

Somebody form front get his hand up and said “Can we ask her questions about her party ? The only woman from parliament that hates us is Jessica right ?” 

Batman give a slow nod to the question and was about to tell the guy to cool it but somebody from back yelled “Yea I heard about her too, she have zero respect for us, so why not give her some hard way” To this whole conference room started to buzz. 

Marinette too heard about this woman, well it was kinda impossible to NOT heard about her but that’s beside the point. She definitely deserved some attitude adjustment in her eyes too. 

_ If only they were this pumped for monitor duty  _ thought Batman and after 20 seconds or so silenced the room. 

“Now I will be the official guide to her and I will be needing a fresh recruit with me so she can ask questions that I won’t answer. Any volunteers ?” Asked Batman and saw few eager hands, overly eager. 

“You cannot criticize her, or try to scare her, any attempts of those will be punished”  _ ‘Unfortunately’  _ Whispered Batman. 

Wallace put his hand up then “Kin ah be th' yin? i’m likelie everything she hates richt ?” 

Batman would have chosen Wallace too, but the snake moved too quickly this time. “Unfortunately, she doesn’t want a male recruit. She said in case somebody tries to flirt with her” 

“UGH! That hackit mud coupon lookin fokin bahookie smelling las! Lik' a' body in 'ere wid flirt wi' her” Said the scotsman, clearly angry that his plan was busted.

Marinette thought for a second, she already made her chores around the house, she finised her monitor duty, and she didn’t have to do anything for the next two hours. Also Adrien would cover her in the job for a few more hours if necessary.

She put her hand up.To this Batman looked at her suspiciously “Are you sure Ladybug ?”

After getting a confirming nod from Chat she said “Yes”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh you should really do some painting around your satellite. I mean it’s just as dreadful as your teleporting machine” Said Jessica while pointing at the walls around the right wing. 

“It isn’t in our priority” Said Batman while thinking if it was too late to send her in another planet, one with a grey skinned galaxy conqueror for an exemple. 

Why was he thinking like that ? sure he hated ignorant people as much as he hated criminals, or sometimes more. After all, a good 70 percent of the criminals weren’t blood thirsty villains or mafia bosses. Some of them just get with the wrong people or even had no changes left. He would uphold the law always but he knew the life is different for everybody, while some people in his eyes didn’t deserve sympathy, some people was just unlucky. 

İgnorant people like her however, they didn’t need anything, there is nothing wrong with their life, they usually don’t even have to work super hard too. The only thing they want is a world runned by their flowed at best and stupid at worse ideas. just like the dark knight cult in downtown Gotham… God he hated those idiots so much.

“Hello? Are you even listening me mr.fun” Said Jessica, stopping and looking like she is trying to intimidate him, keyword ‘trying’. 

“Well frankly I have other things in my mind than this idiotic tour of yours, won’t happen again” Said Batman, he was giving her a bored look instead of his famous glare noted Marinette and tried to calm the situation because frankly Jessica looked like she is about to slap him or punch him, in both scenarios Batman could throw her in outer space and it would look bad in the papers.

“This way would be the training room and if we hurry we could catch Black Canaries lesson” Said Marinette in her kinda broken English. 

“Uuu it would be better to watch some lady to beat ass then meathead number two billion” Said Jessica and throttle behind Marinette slowly  _ ‘Well that was easy’  _ thought Marinette. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _2 HOURS LATER _ **

“IF SHE MAKES ANOTHER BAGUETTE JOKE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL HER WITH ONE” Thought Marinette, she was literally fuming, she couldn’t believe this women. 

While Marinette never really take herself as a patriot or a nationalist and just as a normal parisian this woman made her blood boil. 

Of course Batman warn her about getting close to this women and what she did ? NOTHING OF COURSE.

Now she couldn’t even blame Batman for smirking too. Of Course he was smirking. 

“Anyway what you say we meet up afterwards and get some drinks in a le café de snails? ahahahahah” She had a bad sense of humour, her laugh was horrendous, her personality was literal TRASH, why in the hell she was near anything important like the damn parlement, she would be a great internet boomer and that’s it. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


** _5 HOURS LATER _ **

Jessica was writing her report, she was alone at her house and she was trying to unwind, this report was taking time and time was something she didn’t have. 

Just as the que she heard a crawling sound, like a big spider was or a cockroach. 

“There is no camera, no person and no microphone here” Said Jessica and turned her chair to the rest of the dark room. 

After 10 seconds a guy in a full black outfit jumped down and reached his earbud. “Area secure, package is ready” after that he took two steps to right and three steps back.  _ ‘Just like always’  _

Thought Jessica.

She heard the front door opening and after a while old guy was in front of her. He was wearing a white three piece suit and had his cane with him.  _ ‘Just like always’ _

“Hello miss jessica, I would ask how are you doing but I know your struggles at the moment. So let’s get to the point, did you get what I asked for?” Said old man and holded his hand eagerly. 

“He will be at the old police station district, now can I get some information about my payment?” Asked Jessica. 

“You have no idea how much it already cost me to change the parlements mind. But I guess it’s okay to want some little glory” said the old man and turned his back to her 

“A-1 inform the guys in Gotham, anything you extra want from me mr.Jessica ?” Asked the guy without looking at her. 

“Well, a name to call you would be good” Said Jessica and waited patiently. 

“I don’t like to use my real name for some years, and I’m not going to use it now. So how about pain for now” Said the old guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm lazy. But will force myself to write more, hope you'll have fun reading :))


	8. Jessica Part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Finally” thought Aid when he saw Jim Gordon at the door of the hospital.
> 
> “This is it folks, let the doctors work” Said Jim and blocked all the reporters from entering the building with two more police officers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice and clean day :)

Batman was seeing white, he couldn't remember what happened but right now it was like a flashbang explode in his face, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel his body and he could only hear a never ending buzzing sound and really faint yelling from time to time.

…………………

Aid was furious, he was trying to get the Batman to medical emergency wing in Gotham and media was a major disturbance for him at the moment. 

_ “Finally”  _ thought Aid when he saw Jim Gordon at the door of the hospital.

“This is it folks, let the doctors work” Said Jim and blocked all the reporters from entering the building with two more police officers. 

…………………

Selina couldn’t remember the moment she heard the news, she couldn’t remember taking the Batwing either, the only thing she remember was the new “IS BATMAN DEAD?”.

While she was flying, she saw two figures rapidly approaching the hospital as well, one was leaving a red and blue blur behind and the other was leaving a red and yellow one. 

…………………

“Come on Bruce, we both know this won’t kill you” Thought Superman while flying to hospital with Wonder Woman next to him. Clark was using his super vision and watching doctors taking Bruce out of the ambulance, after a while they got in the hospital and his vision severely blurred. 

“Don’t force yourself too much Clark” Said Diana, seeing the familiar staring he does when he focuses his vision too much, her face was calm and controlled unlike Clarks witch was showing great amount of worry and anxiety. 

“How can you be so calm? I can see he is badly wounded, it may not like the other times” Said Clark while getting faster, he could be much MUCH more faster than that, but in that case when he stopped at the hospital air force behind him would probably destroyed the hospital. He was having difficulty just holding himself from breaking sound barriers right now.

“I’m praying to gods and they want correct forms of devotions” Said Diana, she was trying to look calm, but was just as panicked as Clark was. “Why he didn’t even call for emergency? It is just one button in his belt, one that only a few heroes who fought with him may know. 

“After we hear the good news I’m going to start an investigation Clark, I may need your help” Said Diana coldly, and get a nod from Superman who was back with his thoughts again.

“We come from worst than that Bruce, please hold on” Thought Clark. 

…………………..

“GOD DAMMIT BRUCE” Yelled Dick while driving his Wing-cycle, his eyes were blurry but it didn’t stop him, he wanted to see Bruce, see him with his two eyes. 

It wasn’t the first time somebody found him bleeding in a street and news announce his dead, he wasn’t believing them. He was going the hospital faster because he wanted to be there, he wanted to see him sitting on a bed while somebody bandaging him. He would look up to him, frown a bit and then say “Why the rush?”. 

After that Dick would look at him confused, grind his teeth and start to swear at him because of making him worried. 

After his rage Bruce would get up from bed, don his suit back and tell him “Are you finished because I’m hungry and I don’t want to miss Alfred’s next meal”.

“Just like normal right Bruce? Just like always, you are ready to make me angry right Dad ?” Dick Whispered himself while going even faster than before with tears almost running down his face. 

………………

Aid was in awe, with the bruises this guy had and the new ones he shouldn't be able to walk let alone run or fight.  _ “Guess thats what makes him special” _ Thought Aid to himself while trying to keep his healing beam on Batman’s chest. 

“His internal organs had been stitched and his broken ribs had been put in their place.I guess you can start now doctor Aid” said the head surgeon , trying to sweep the beads of sweats in his forehead with his elbow (I couldn’t find the correct name and its really late soooo... sorry) 

“Thank you doctor” Said aid and focused his power to his right hand, a more powerful and now visible yellow houl connected to Batman and slowly fixed his internal organs.

“Well internal bleeding is now dealt with, we only need to fix his nervous system and his skull now” Said Aid and looked to ER doctors around him. 

“I understand, good luck then” Said the head surgeon and get out of the emergency operation room with rest of the doctors.

…………………

The waiting room was full of heroes, so much so that Gordon thought this was another one of those bad cosplay things his daughter talked about, only this time they were real real heroes sitting around.

He doesn’t recall seeing any of them with this much worry in their faces before. Then again he would usually see the Bat family and they were notorious for being quiet and emotionless.

_“except for the first robin I suppose”_ He thought while watching Nightwing walking from left to right. Everybody was on edge, Superman was looking at the doors of the emergency room _“Must be trying to see him” _thought Gordon, Wonder Woman was on the far end of the corridor talking on the phone and giving orders to league, Nightwing had a pretty pissed off look on his face, after they were in the hospital, every known (or unknown to Gordon) Bat-member called him and he gave everyone of them some jobs tonight thanks to the idiot that called news **before **cops about Batman’s injuries, everybody in the city knew Batman’s situation now and this night (probably few weeks too) will be hard for all of them. 

Selina was just sitting there while playing with her ring and looking at the ground. She had a mixture of grief and panic on her face, she was even forget to put her mask completely, but fortunately Wonder Woman (and police force outside) helped her on the way and hide her face. 

He knew her since she started and he could tell that marrying Batman was a good thing for her, for example while before she would have a sinister smile on her face all the time, now she had a normal one (at least to his observations at the police departments roof). 

While he was thinking that Superman get up and the emergency door swung open. 

When the emergency team get out, everybody was around them. “How is he ?” Asked Selina first with a whisper like voice. 

“We fixed his upper and lower body without him going in a shock, we also stopped internal bleeding, Doctor Aid is doing the necessary head operations right now. We will inform you about the news but we aren’t allowed to watch the operation too.” Said doctor, while fiddling with a few pen he had on his pocket, it was clear the guy get a bit overwhelmed by the heroes on his face, so Gordon was about to tell them to give the man some room but then a loud boom ringed outside. 

_ “Oh no”  _ thought Gordon whoever this idiot was he was about to face 4 heroes at once and in their current form he wasn’t sure if they would go gentle on this person. 

“Commis, a really excited looking Joker is coming here right now” Said booker from his radio while trying to keep the team on the line.

“I’ll get it.” Said Nightwing with no emotion showing on his face and walked out from the waiting room. Superman and Wonder Woman looked at each other for a second and they get out of the room too. 

……………………

** _AT OUTSIDE_ **

Nightwing didn’t care who will saw it, or who will talk about it, if it was Joker who did this he was going to kill him. 

“Dick wait” Said Superman and flyed in front of him, cutting him of his track. “I know you are angry Dick and believe me I’m too, but try to control yourself out there please.” Said Superman and get out of Dicks path. 

It was utter chaos outside, cops were trying to hold a line while a anti Batman rally was started (No he doesn’t save our asses every day). and Joker was driving circles with his car. While everything was happening news reporters trying to stay out of the place and talk at the same time.

_ “Wait What?”  _ thought Dick, there was no reason even for Joker to drove like that so “ _ why was he doing that”  _ thought Dick and got ready to engage while slowly walking to the car. 

All of a sudden car stopped and the driver door swung open while he was expecting Joker to pop up from there it was Harley. 

“Finally, do you know how hard is to drive this junk” Said Harley and run at him and hugged him. 

“Heard what happened the big broody, is he okay?” Asked Harley while closing her face with his chest.

Normally this banter type thing would get a witty answer from the Dick, but at the moment he wasn’t feeling cheerful enough. 

“He is okay but what do you want Harley?” He said with zero emotions. 

“Look I’m here for Sel okay and other than that, some criminals are at the East End, Fire Dragon Hotel,trying to get as much people as they can, it has only one goal and that's to storm here and kill him” Said Harley. 

Superman get next to him and started to look at the address, “She is right, there is at least forty people in that hotel said Superman. 

“See? Now can you please let me go to Sel?” Asked Harley. 

“I can stay here and get a hold of the situation if it gets out of hand.” Said Diana.

To this Dick nodded and walked to his bike but not before whispering to Harley “If you do anything  **funny ** I’ll be coming” 

………………………

“I can do this Dick” Said Clark once they were out of hearing range. 

“Don’t take it the wrong way Clark, but I need to do this” Said Dick and get on his Wing-cycle. “But… can you meet with Alfred and tell him the news please, I know he is worrying the most” Said Dick and after got a nod from Superman sped up to the hotel.


	9. Jessica Part-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we are looking for some big shots that was lately in the city” Said Barbara from the comm link. 
> 
> “Seems like it” Answered Nightwing while inspecting the ground, blood marks and footprints. “It doesn’t make sense, we know he can fight 15 people and more alone, how something like 8 people get on him ?” Asked Nightwing more to himself than Barb.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck” yelled Leo while running away from Nightwing.  _ “What happened to the cheerful guy that beat you up just a bit ?”  _ Thought leo, the kid usually wasn’t that hard on them. At least not as much as Batman but tonight he was maybe even worse than him, all of the bats were. 

They already heard the news that Nightwing beaten an hotel full of people all by himself, after the hotel he was against them, and not so surprisingly he won, while breaking two guys arms (and putting Donald to veggie alterlife!)

While he was thinking about what to tell Meg about her husband, a shadow jumped in front of him and catch by the collar “Hello Leo” Said Nightwing and lifted the man up. 

“I didn’t do shit man what do you want from me ?” Asked Leo,he couldn’t breathe and he was getting unconscious. 

“I’m only going to ask you this once, wrong answer and I’ll make you wish you were Donald” Said Dick and threw the man to the garbage bags on his right. 

“AHHH FUCK ME, the hell you want from me man?” Said Leo while holding his arm. 

“Who did it?” Asked Dick while towering over to the guy that is shivering from pain. 

“I don’t know” said Leo and get kicked in the gut. “UGGG FUCK MAN I don’t fucing know I swear” Yelled Leo while holding his stomach in pain now.

“You get a reduced sentence because of your street knowledge, and I already know you aren’t compromise in the streets. Now tell me who or I’ll break your other arm” Said Dick with a very stern voice.

“I swear the fucing god man, go ask Michael or somebody else that was working that night. I swear I only heard the news” Said Leo while trying to sunk in the garbage in order to get away from him. 

“I already did and he is buying a new set of teeths, do you wish to be new?” Said Dick while crouching to man’s height.

“I swear man I don’t know shit please please don’t kill me” Said Leo, he knew they didn’t kill people (at most they send people to hospital with broken arms and/or legs) but he never see them like that so who knows.

“I won’t, but you need to give me a reason for it first, whatever you can.” Said Nightwing while take out one of his eskrima sticks, one with the blood on it to be specific.

“There were some rumors about a big guy lookin’ for some muscle but it was denied in the next hour. I swear I don’t know who that rumored boss, some people said it’s Joker but nobody I know sure about it” Said Leo while watching the stick carefully. 

“Hmm, now that’s something useful.” Said nightwing and putted his eskrima stick back. 

“So can I go now man?” Asked Leo, still shivering like a leaf from pain and watching him carefully. 

“Yes you can” Said Nightwing and took his grappling in his hand but before shooting it upwards turned to Leo one last time “I’ve been kicking your ass for like the last 6 years Leo, I know you aren’t a good liar too but, if you are lying or protecting somebody right now, I will learn it and I will be back” Said Nightwing without an ounce of sarcasm in it and got to the rooftop. 

\--------------------------

_ “So we are looking for some big shots that was lately in the city” _ Said Barbara from the comm link. 

“Seems like it” Answered Nightwing while inspecting the ground, blood marks and footprints. “It doesn’t make sense, we know he can fight 15 people and more alone, how something like 8 people get on him ?” Asked Nightwing more to himself than Barb. 

_ “That’s a planned attack that’s for sure” _ Said Barb. She was exhausted and filled with grief, and she couldn’t even see her mentor.

“I second it” Said somebody and Nightwing threw his eskrima stick to the new person and Superman catched it mid air. 

“Guess you calmed down finally” Said Superman while floating couple centimeters off the ground.

“Something like that, weren’t you supposed to be with Bruce ?” Asked Nightwing, fully looking at the man with the blankest expression he could muster up. He like the Clark just as much as Bruce but he wasn’t in the mood for small talks right now. 

“What did you find so far ?” Asked Superman while checking the prints and blood marks, he was hoping to find another sample, different from Bruce’s but there weren’t any. 

“It doesn’t make sense does it” Said Dick, watching Superman with his hands crossed. 

“He is probably the best fighter in the League and he gets beaten up by just eight guy, Dick I saw him beat up 30 people once.” Said Clark while looking at the sky now. 

Barbara interfined then, “Dick, who knew the patrol schedule?”

“It’s only in batcomputer, your computer and…” “In the Watchtower” Finished Superman, he was frowning, even thinking about it giving him a headache.

“It’s impossible to get in the cave without seen unless you are Ra’s and Ra’s is out of the question, he wouldn’t need to hire people, or send somebody to hire people even as a mistake.” Said Nightwing counting with his fingers, “It can’t be Barbara, I don’t think anybody knows her locasion but us” Said Dick looking Clarks eyes directly.

“Diana.” Said Clark pushing the comm in his ear, pausing a second to breathe “We need a emergency meeting with the seven, I think we have a mole problem in the base”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Hell's Kitchen as background sounds while writing this story (and this notes) anyway hopefully you have a good time reading, write your ideas or questions if you want. GOOD NIGHT


	10. Jessica part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since last night there have been 5 riots in front of the hospital, unfortunately we couldn’t get footages from the first two because rioters used deadly guns and we had to escape. The third and fourth ones however were from the notorious ABM (Anti-Batman Movement) group and they have been disperse by the last rioters that are still here: Random people that are waiting and cheering for Batman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reading Discordant Sonata from EdenDaphne (edelet). very unlikely but if you never heard of her check her works out, it's not trash like mine and I'm going to do something she does, kinda. She lefts music in the writing , So I'm gonna put a list I listen to while working here.The diffrence here is my music taste :) have fun reading. 
> 
> Payday 2 Assault themes :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRrZWoBc860&list=PLxDh5x6BZY8d5xLXStEom-2O2uGkSPLJR (Yes I was vibing with these songs while writing)

** _AT THE MEETING ROOM _ **

It had been 30 minutes till all the big seven Justice League members could get ready and come to the meeting. Now it has been 2 hours of footage and member checking, talking to JL stuff, and some almost fighting because Arthur really can't understand what a joke is and Flash loves to rile him up for it.

After all the talking and checking finished Cyborg found only 2 person that  _ could  _ be suspects. 

“Well who are they?” Asked Diana, she was using a tablet to contact the meeting, she couldn't leave neither Bruce nor Selina in this stage after all. 

“Well based on the schedule table there can be only this two person to see it other than the stuff which we already cleared. One of them is Ladybug and the other one is umm… Jessica Armswitz” Said Cyborg and looked at the room. 

\--------------------------------

“It’s impossible, Ladybug wouldn't do that. I believe Jessica would but before we can blame her, are you sure that stuff was clear?” Asked Nightwing, he had no problem giving her some “manners” normally, but unfortunately Justice League had other agentas and rules to follow.

“We have an agreement with staff members, They have special eye lenses that cannot be taken off without a permission from tower. Steve, the staff in question didn’t ask for a permission since last saturday, and we didn’t see any suspicious activity when we watched his activities in the last 48 hours.” Said Cyborg while downloading the addresses for Ladybug and Jessica.

“Okay then, I’m going to send a special message to ms. Armswitz, who’s coming?” Asked Nightwing with his hands in his hips but to his surprise only Hal moved slightly and then putted back at his place with a glare from Flash.

“Really? World strongest scared of looking bad on the TV when they can justify their search and investigation?” Said Nightwing, he knew the rules, rules that specifically Bruce made but he was still too angry to care for them. 

“We can’t just fly there and rip the place apart Dick, we need eviden-”

“Don’t bullshit me Cy, we both know there is at least enough evidence to bring her here”

“We need more Wing we can’t do it just from the sec-” 

“He would and DID for you Clark, he put his identity and his city at risk time and time again just so he could save you. What, are you man of steel just for the aliens invaders?”

“Now my friends no need to get too aggressive with each other” 

“Do whatever you wanted to do then. When you guys get the balls to interrogate Jessica call me and don’t stop looking for that mysterious big shot” Said Nightwing and get out from the meeting room. 

Was he being too rude? Probably. Did he care? Absolutely not.

This guys were supposed to be a team. A team of people that should be caring for eachother. After all, while Bruce was always the most serious and workaholic one he would care for them too. For fuck sake he once saw Bruce bring every member a christmas present and still petrolled in gotham even though nobody was stealing anything that day (Gotham criminals aren’t too keen to go out in christmas since it’s the same time Batman become official) 

“DICK” he heard Superman calling behind him with a grief filled expression on his face. He would normally float 1 or 2 centimeters from the ground and right now he wasn’t doing that too.

“Please wait Dick. You know I wanted to do the same thing, but think what would happen if we go there directly, she will frame us as the bad guys and with media the people in the league; not just rookies but also working stuff here too might get attacked.” Said Superman holding him from his shoulders with only moderate amount of strength. 

He could get out from his grip easily, just like he could get out from league but then... What will he do? 

“I can talk to ladybug much more safely but I hope you can also understand me Clark.” Said Nightwing and his phone ringed Damians tune.  _ “So he’s mission is finally over” _ thought Nightwing and excused himself to found a empty guest room in the Watchtower.

\------------------------------------------------

“Ughhh my head” complained Marinette while getting out of her bed. 

“What’s wrong Marinette?” Asked Adrien, it was too early for her to wake up especially in a work day.

“It’s my head, like elephants dancing on my brain” Answered Marinette while holding her head.

“Or a cat running loose eh” Said Adrien while trying to find a pill for headache in the right side of the bed. 

“Sarcasm isn’t appreciated right now kitty” Said Marinette and swallow the pill he gave her. “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you up” Said Marinette while getting under the sheets and hugging him again. 

“Well it wasn’t as pleasant as the time you were  _ purring  _ my name hot and bothered in your dream but I don’t really have any complaint” Said Adrien and hugged her back with a big smirk in his lips. 

Marinette only said “It was one time and you won't let go ever again” and then started to go back to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------

It was till 10 in the morning Adrien heard the news and almost choked on his coffee, Marinette however saved herself from falling at the last second because she was trying to wear her shoes while standing up when she heard the news. 

“Oh my god” Was the only thing Adrien could say at the moment, Marinette come back to the living room again to check the news, hoping to just miss heard it. 

“Batman is still in the Gotham hospital behind me and while we can’t get any news from inside our sources says it is a bad day for Dark Knight” Said the reporter. 

“Since last night there have been 5 riots in front of the hospital, unfortunately we couldn’t get footages from the first two because rioters used deadly guns and we had to escape. The third and fourth ones however were from the notorious ABM (Anti-Batman Movement) group and they have been disperse by the last rioters that are still here: Random people that are waiting and cheering for Batman.”

With this words camera zoomed out from reportes face and slightly turned left. There was a middle aged black woman with dreadlocks and big glasses.

“Now miss Faraja, as much as we know you are one of the leaders of this crown. May I ask why did you risked yourself against rioters?” 

“Why do you think, that guy saved my son two times and he is likely to...”

Marinette didn’t listen to rest of the cast, she was hugging Adrien tightly.  _ “How ?”  _ Was the only thought on her head. 

“We should go and ask if we could do anything” Said Adrien, he was surprised as hell too but he had another strong feeling: Anger. 

While they were talking they heard a knock on the door and both of them get in high alert. This house was made with top notch security, they were movement sensors, cameras, the outside wall itself was 5 meter high with security in front (İt was the only way Adrien’s father would let him live another house) it was near impossible for somebody to get permission get inside and their friends and families would call before hand. 

_ “So who is this?”  _ thought both Parisians while looking through peephole on the door.

To their surprise it was one of their security guards Ahmet. he knocked again while scratching his head. He was looking confused for some reason. 

Adrien then opened door asked the guard what was happening. 

“Sir, there is a hero at the door, the bat type.” Said Ahmet, he knew them being superheroes, he was actually one of the few people that knew them outside of their inner circle. 

“Take him in” Said Adrien while taking his phone out. This was going to be a long day.

“Kagami ?” Asked Marinette and Adrien answered with a nod. Fortunately for them deadlines were far away and Kagami could take the control of the company as his right hand right now. 

** _“Hello ? You love birds finally wake up.” _ **

“Listen Kagami, we need to take some time off. Something come up we can’t ignore and I’m giving you the reins in the company for now.” 

** _“Really ? Don’t get me wrong Adrien but your “job” kinda costing your other job to suffer. But I understand, the company will run smoothly till you guys are back.”_ **

“Thank you Kagami and please don’t over work the people again” 

** _“Okay, then you have to be extra careful, I’ve seen you guys against some nasty people, nastier than Hawk made”_ **

“Thanks Kagami” Said Adrien and closed his phone. Marinette was inviting Nightwing in. 

“So how can we help Nightwing ?” Asked Marinette with Tikki in her palm, ready for action. 

Nightwing had a gloom expression on his face and he was sulking a little, like a kid who knew they did something wrong. 

“I feel while saying this Ladybug, but have to come with me, you are one of the suspects” Said Nightwing. Only reaction from both Parisians and their Kwamis was opening their mouth slightly. 

“I’m scared to ask but is this a joke ?” Said Adrien, Marinette on the other hand was busy short circuiting.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t necessary, and I already know you guys wouldn’t do such thing but it’s orders.” Said Nightwing still not even changing his posture. 

“Fuck no, I don’t care which one of them said it but that’s not true Marinette has no reason to do that thing.” Said Adrien, he wasn’t gonna give his love like that, even though he knew she didn’t do anything wrong he was scared that they might though she did. 

“Look Chat I hate it as much as you do but, He would want us to follow protocols” Said Nightwing and pointed the TV. 

“ I don’t care, she didn’t do anything wrong and if you try to force it” Said Adrien and called his transform. 

“You got another thing coming” Chat was sure as hell he couldn’t take Nightwing alone, maybe with his lady. Ahmet can throw some real slaps too. and the other guys would help him. Maybe that way he would have some chance against him. 

While Chat was planning a strategy Marinette tried to calm him down, but hearing her voice as a low murmur only angered Chat further, nobody and he meant nobody can make her cry and get away with it. 

“I admire your bravery but if you attack me it only going to make people more suspicious Chat, besides that let’s say you win against me than what ? I’m on the normal human side of the league and I assure you Superman or Wonder woman are indeed as pissed I am” Said Nightwing he didn’t even change his posture. Didn’t even take a fighting stand. 

“Chat I’ll go. Sooner we go to Watchtower sooner this thing be over” Said Marinette finally controlling herself.

Chat wanted to say no wanted to hold her and never let her go, she was his and only his and nobody else. And as soon as he thought of those he understand that was the miraculous and not so surprisingly he was agreeing with it mostly. 

\---------------------------------------------

“This is still bullshit” Said Chat while waiting in front of the interrogation room with Wallace. He was just being company there, didn’t really talk and just sharpened his sword.

He wanted to get in there at least hearing what they saying And then they got out of the room. Marinette was looking like she was alright, there were no bruises on her and he didn’t heard any loud screaming so he assumed they didn’t torture her mind (He watched a lot of police TV shows and never been in a real one)

“How was it ?” He asked while hugging her tightly. “It was nothing Chat, just like I told you.” Said Ladybug while smiling. 

“NIGHTWING” They all turned their heads, even Wallace who was still doing nothing (he wasn’t really a people person)

“We got reports about Jessica and she is heading to Germany for Parlement if I had to guess” Said Flash. 

“So she tries to run” Said Nightwing and added “Call the airport, order then to hold her for mundane things till we get there. And flash, she is mine” With this last words Nightwing runned to the nearest teleport hub.

“So, how was it?” Asked Chat again while walking with his lady in his arm. 

“He just asked some normal questions Chat, he knew I didn’t do anything.”


	11. Jessica- Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I have to say this in the court in front of everyone. This is the most staged looking case I’ve taken. Last time, odds were against you but this time everything is changed for some reason. I’m guessing this is some of you doing mister Vito, but since we don’t have the evidences I can only call you out about it” 

Franklin was scared as hell. He knew he didn’t have to since he could just buy all the inmates in the jail. But it was still scary to living amount this mistakes for people. 

_ “There is no need to worry you idiot, papa will do what he does best and get you out of here” _

While thinking in his cell like that Franklin’s door opened with a loud buzzer.

“Get up mister Franklin, your fifth trial is starting” Said the guard and pushed him to stand up. 

\---------------------------

** _THE COURTROOM _ **

Franklin's dad, mister Vito was very pleased with the judge’s decision, he get through a lot to make his son walk away free after all; First he needed to ‘convince’ some of the workers in the dock that saw the deal, destroy some critical evidence for the case and most importantly, get rid of the ‘secret’ eyewitness witch was a bitch to do. 

He shouldn’t be complaining though, his son was about to be free and most importantly, his grand son would stop crying, seeing that kid cry was like a torture.Killing him slowly. 

“ I have to say this in the court in front of everyone. This is the most staged looking case I’ve taken. Last time, odds were against you but this time everything is changed for some reason. I’m guessing this is some of you doing mister Vito, but since we don’t have the evidences I can only call you out about it” 

Vito didn’t have to say anything, so he didn’t say anything. He just did what he always did in these situations, a half smile and a half bow. He is winning after all he can’t give them the full treatment. 

“Unfortunately for you, somebody was thinking the same things you were.” Said the judge and Vito’s blood ran cold for a second _ “What ? Did Josh fail? or that idiot Django sold me ? No, he can’t sell me like that, everybody would kill him in the spot and Josh wouldn’t lie to me for a second time. THEN WHAT THE FUCK THIS GUY TALKING ABOUT ?”  _ Thought Vito and at that moment, Batman of all people get in the courtroom. 

The files Batman carried in his hand looked like a big novel series on their own and THEN Batman called 2 people in the room. 

At that point Vito understood that he had been played. The overwhelming evidence wasn’t enough to get him but it was enough to give his son 10 years.

** _OUTSIDE_ **

“Why didn’t you do more Al! Asked Vito to his best friend and head lawyer. 

“You know why Vito, if we continue and slip something that could be worse for Frank AND us. Trust me I can find some people to cover him in the prison an...”

“I don’t fucing care about that Al. Just tell me, no, promise me that you have nothing to do with Batman's involvement.” Said Vito and looked at the man in front of him, they were childhood friends and it did look like Alfried taken aback by Vito’s request. 

“You know I won’t do something like this to you Vito. Jesus Christ I wouldn’t be accepting this god forsaken case if I was” Said Alfried and was about to call him for more when he saw Vito’s grandkid running at them. 

“Let’s talk about this later in a less heated sense, right now you need to be strong for him” Said Alfried pointing at little Jimmy. 

“Nonno, nonno!!” Yelled Jimmy and hugged the old man Vito returned the gesture.

“Hello little soldier. What’s the problem?” Asked Vito, noticing that his mother was not with him but just his bodyguard.

“My mother was crying but didn’t tell me why. I’m scared for my Father too. Are we gonna be okay nonno?” Asked Jimmy. 

Vito Coraggioso, head of one of the biggest and oldest crime families in the country, capable of ruining millions lifes if he wants it. Was trying not to curse in front of the crying little kid in his lap. 

** _AFTER 11 _ ** ** _MONTHS_ ** ** **

“Hello Franklin.” Said Vito. His son was looking worse and worse each time he came to see him. 

“Hey dad. Where is Jimmy and Angela ?” Asked Franklin scratching his arms a little too forcefully. It didn’t escape from his father’s eyes. 

“You are still using that rat shit they call dope in here aren’t you idiot.” He says. It has been a few weeks since his son hooked up to that thing and of course fucing Franklin doesn't listen to his dad.

“Just a little bit, it’s boring here and there is nothing to do dad. I have to relax somehow.” Said Franklin, in his eyes it was justified. In his eyes blue fire wasn’t dangerous. 

“How is Pepe doing in there. Are you comfortable under his protection ?” Asked Vito and something ticked in Franklin’s brain.

“You are avoiding the question dad. Where is my family” Asked Franklin and punched the 5 inch thick glass between them his hand only hurt a bit. 

Vito wasn’t pleased with his son's outbursts. He never did. 

“Calm down son. They are in Switzerland right now. Then they’ll be in Italy.” Said Vito. 

“What? But why? And why didn’t Angela tell me anything ? Am I that unimportant now dad ?” Said Franklin and started to punch the window with much more force. This of course gets the warden’s attention. 

“Alright Franklin that’s enough of you, get back to your cell” Said Warden and then Franklin punched the man in the nose. 

Franklin managed to say “THEY ARE MY FAMIGLIA TOO OLD MAN” before he was upper handed by 4 guards and Vito saw a few of them punching him too. He couldn’t bear it any longer. 

  
  


** _AFTER 6 _ ** ** _MONTHS_ ** ** **

Vito was in his house watching TV and sulking like he usually did. After all there was nothing to do in his house anymore but watch the so called heroes smiling and waving people like they are some kind of angels. 

His personal phone ring then, when he looked at the number it was Calo from Italy. 

“What do you want Calo?” Asked Vito, he couldn’t deal with anybody right now, he wasn’t drunk enough for that. 

“Heard you were out of the Brooklyn job, care to tell me why ?” Asked Calo with his broken english. 

“Well what can I say, I was watching a show and didn’t want to pause it” Said Vito nonchalantly.

“Look Vito, I know you are still thinking of your son but the jobs are getting bigger and bigger and I’m sure your son wouldn’t want his dad penniless after he gets out of the box si ?” Said Calo, he didn’t want to deal with Vito’s bullshit but he was a big force in America after all. 

“I don’t see my son as a piece of trash Calo. That’s your job. And speaking of trash I’m watching something right now and I don’t care about your bullshit.” Said Vito and heard Calo’s heavy breathing. 

“Do not talk to me and my son that way Vito. And stop acting like a sad teeneger. There will be another delivery to New York. It’s gold this time so I need a strong ally in there, capisci ?” 

“What do you know about being sad bald fuck huh ?” Said Vito “Only consistent family activity you did was beating your son and yelling at poor Mia. And you stay there and tell me to be better? You need to be closed in an asylum and whipped from 5 to 9 goat fucker.” Now Vito was at full swing, he was up and ready to kill the man. 

“I’ll have to call just 2 people and your ‘empire’ will be down in an instant and you will have to beg in the streets just to eat one meal per day. And after all that I will find you personally and cut your throat in front of the nobodies just like yourself!” Yelled Vito on the phone. One of the maids got in the room and he pulled his gun at the girl, intent on killing just anybody at this point. 

Maid now shivering with fear, gets her hands up and screams. To her screams come 4 guards with their pistols out and push her aside.

“GET OUT OF HERE” Yelled Vito while putting his gun down. 

“You know things don't work that way Vito.” Said Calo with a calm but threatening voice. “I would have to call only one person to talk to your family here.” 

Vito was livid. “If you so much as make an eye contact with any of them, I will cut your son in pieces and make you eat it fuck face.” 

“Now this is the Vito I remember, still a dick when arguing. Get out of the repubblica if you aren’t willing to work for it.” Said Calo and hung up. 

Vito threw his phone on the ground and stepped on it several times. After that he was still angry, so he took his pistol back and shot the ceiling several times. 

** _AFTER 5 _ ** ** _MONTHS_ ** ** **

“Pepe ?” Asked Vito, it was 4 in the morning and Vito normally killed anybody that woke him up this early.

“Hello Vito, there is something I want you to know” Said Pepe on the phone, as he aged, not only his voice was raspier but his attitude was more aggressive as well. 

“What happened to Franklin?” Asked Vito while getting ready to drive there. He couldn’t care about visit days or hours, it was his son damn it.

“He had a fight, a big one. But don’t worry he is okay.” 

“Define okay to me Pepe” Said Vito slowing down. 

“Two ribs, four teeth and his nose” Said Pepe and continued. “Look, I already talked with him. He doesn't want to do anything about it. He even said he deserved it” 

“Let me decide what my son needs, okay Pepe!” Said Vito while wearing his coat because of the rain. 

“Look Vito, ever since the blue one he’s been like that. He just looks to start trouble. I’ve been keeping of the real bads in here, he just goes to attack everybody now. And I can’t stop people when he calls them niggas and insult them.” Said Pepe he was 60 years too old for this shit to start with and the only reason he agreed upon was because Vito was a key member. 

Vito was already in his car ready to drive there and burn the place if he had to. “I don’t care about some niggas hurted feelings Pepe, I want those guys to be dealt with. Now I’m coming here to talk to my son. So wake up the fucing warden.” Said Vito and hung up.

On his way Vito was thinking. Why would Franklin attack, let alone talk to the inmates. After all there was Pepe and Pepe’s man if he felt so fucing lonely. He vaguely thought to call Angela and tell her about it. But he didn’t think it was important enough to worry them over. Especially his now 7 grandkid. They were coming back to see him in 2 months anyway.

** _AFTER 2 _ ** ** _MONTHS_ ** ** **

After all this time finally Vito was less bitter. He just had to wait for 3 more days and then his Daughter in law and his Grandkid was here. So he wanted to change some things. Firstly, he stopped drinking everyday and paid more attention to his garden, pool and his animals. Jimmy once told him that he saw a horse and liked it so much, so he bought a horse. A calm and prideful one. and one cat and one dog. He wasn’t an animal person and he could only like the calmness of the cat. That dog was too energetic for him. 

While he was talking to the gardener about different colour flowers his phone rang. It was his daughter. 

“Hello Angela, your flight ended I presume ?” Said Vito with a small smile creeping on his face. 

“Uhm sir…” And Vito’s blood ran cold. That wasn’t his daughter. 

“Who da hell are you?” Asked Vito, cutting strangers mumble completely. Line cut to a complete silence at least for 5 seconds after that stranger started talking again. 

“Sir my name is jonathan, I’m a police chef and I’m calling from Star Lab Hospital. Your daughter and her son were in a traffic accident.”

Vito didn’t even wait for the driver and rushed to the hospital. He passed several red lights and almost hit somebody but he couldn’t care less right now. There were a million thoughts in his head about what happened and all of them ended in the same painful conclusion: What if little Jimmy was hurt. 

When he got to the hospital he rushed to the reception, pushing and throwing people as he moved. Him, all too powerful Vito Coraggioso was about to faint when he saw his daughter in law. She was badly wounded, her one eye was completely closed and purple. There were several cuts all over her face and she was unconscious. Doctor told him that she was in a coma but little Jimmy was alright. 

Jimmy survived with small cuts on his arms and his left arm was out of its socket. He was peacefully sleeping next to her mother. While he was examining this scene, police chef that talked to him came by to ask him some questions. He learned that the other driver involved in the accident was dead on the scene. It was just a drunk driver, Vito would laugh at his situation, he sent them to Italy to protect them, he got them back to protect them from Italy too, and all of a sudden some asshole got on the game like a bad shock value in cinema. 

His poor daughter never wakes up. Poor Jimmy didn’t stop crying for two days. Franklin was devastated when he learned the news. Pepe told him that he was in a corner of the room, looking at a picture of her non stop. 

Jimmy wanted to see his father multiple times but for some reason Franklin refused all the time. Vito learned what was happening later. 

“He started to cut himself, Vito. I stopped him two times myself but I can’t be with him always. I’m going to tell the warden, he has to do some favors for me. Maybe they can send him to a mental hospital.” Said Pepe on the phone. 

Two days later, he got another phone, but this time it was warden. Franklin was found dead in the pit (a smaller cell for misbehaved convicts) apparently he hid a razor in his mouth and started a fight. When the next guard saw the blood from under the door they were too late. He already cutted his wrists. 

Vito didn’t know what to do. Suddenly his whole family was destroyed. He didn’t know what to tell Jimmy. When the time came, he told Jimmy that his father had a stroke and died. He couldn’t stop himself when Jimmy hugged him and cried on his chest. He cried too. Big boss of America, Native of Alaska, King of California and such nicknames he got in his time as a mafia boss. Now he was wondering where he went wrong, so he couldn’t call himself father. 

That night Jimmy was sleeping in his grandfather's arms in the living room. Even though Vito was just as tired as his grandson, his eyes were on the open TV and the man on the screen. Vito made two promises that night, first one was for his grandson. He would never leave his little soldier boy. Second one was for the men on the screen. He was going to find Batman and kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can upload again. I had some problem with my computer, and my lazyness of course. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading the story as much as I was writing. 
> 
> Also a dip note: I want to say I'm sorry for the harsh language in this chapter. But I wanted to bring a character that wouldn't care about harsh language. (it's the n-word)


	12. Jessica Part-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you watch the news before coming here Al?” Asked Vito while pouring himself another drink. “After all, it made big headlines around the world.” Said Vito now with a satisfied smile on his face. 
> 
> Alfried thought for a second then his face falled with a shocked expression and he pointed his finger at Vito. 

**_AT_** **_CORAGGIOSO RESIDENCE IN CENTRAL CITY_**

Alfried was waiting for Vito in the guest room, observing his surroundings as always. Caching little details like the nervousness of the guards and Jimmy being nowhere to be found. 

“Sorry Al, I had to make an important call” Said Vito while entering the room. He looked... different. He wasn’t in a sulking mood like he was for 2 years. He was relaxed for some reason. 

“More important than greeting your best friend huh?” Said Alfried jokingly. 

Vito wasn’t really amused by his attempted humor which he never was. “Something like that” Said Vito while sitting on his chair. He started to fill two glasses with Vodka and handed one to Alfried. 

“It’s not a good sign when you start to drink the cheap stuff Vito. So tell me, why did you call me here?” Alfried said, taking a sip of the drink and thinking (Yep, absolutely the cheapest shit out there) 

Vito was thinking about what he was about to do. He didn’t want to give the man any more responsibilities than he already gave, but other options were too risky. Too risky to even attempt.

“How have we been friends for Al ?” Asked Vito and hated himself even more (Such a friend he was, guilt tripping his almost brother) 

To the question Alfied could only blink for several seconds. He wasn’t expecting that. After all, Vito wasn’t a sentimental person. “Umm like when we were six or seven years old I say.” Said Alfried putting his not even half drunk glass down. 

“Do you remember those times Al, You were the bad boy of the school and now look at you.” Said Vito while looking at the ceiling like they are in a drama movie or something. 

“Yes Vito, I remember saving you from two school bullies before your guards could come too. But please enlighten me, why are we talking about t…” 

“Do you remember in high school you said we couldn’t be in the same school because poor  Benedetta, may she rest in peace, couldn’t afford it ?” Said Vito now directly looking at Alfried’s eyes. 

“Yes Vito I remember my mother and our financial problems, I also remember you talking to teachers in the university for my notes one time because I was dealing with that cheating bitch Flavia and I know you did more than those. But for now can you please tell me why you are being so…  sentimental ?” Said Alfried changing his position in the chair, making it creak slightly.

Vito stood still for a whole minute, not making eye contact anymore. “I need a big favor Alfried”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

** _AT THE GOTHAM CENTER HOSPITAL _ **

Harley was asleep with her head on Selina’s shoulder. Wonder Woman wasn’t there with them, she was with the police officers outside. 

Selina wanted to know who did it. If it was maybe five years ago she probably wouldn’t even care that much about him. After all, he was just an obstacle back then. A risk factor that she had to be ready for. 

It wasn’t like that anymore. Now she cared about him just as much as she cared about herself.

While she was thinking about her first meeting with Bruce in the boat, Aid come through and she get up so fast Harley fall out and wake up yelling Pam about alarm flowers.

“ How is he?” Asked Selina, Canadian man was looking exhausted to say the least.

Aid took a breath, it was hard as hell to control a healing beam from your arms AND perform a neurosurgery. “He is stable, but he needs to rest. I did all I could, now all left is to wait and hope for him to wake up.” Said Aid and sitted down on the chairs. Maybe this operation was harder than he anticipated. 

“You can take him home if you want, but I would suggest a slow and calm flight. After all, I’m not too sure how his plane affects him.” Said Aid while Harley was ogling at his hands that had a mixture of his blood and yellow colored “Chem-ex” on it (He had to clean that up after). 

“Uuuu you can use my car Sel, it’s the best one I stole yet and it's making that REALLY loud engine noise an its just the-” 

“What’s going on here ?” Asked Wonder Woman upon seeing Aid in the chairs with blood pouring slowly in his hands. 

“He’s stable and we can take him home, we are thinking of a way right now.” Said Selina shortly. She was thinking of his vehicles. None of them were that silent and thanks to the rugged road to the cave, they all would shake on the way. 

“I have some good news too!” Said Diana putting her hand on Selina’s shoulder. “We have our suspect and she is in the league right now. From what I understand from Nightwing.” Said Diana and a bulb light in Selina’s mind. 

“I have a favor to ask you guys” Started Selina now returning Diana's gesture which was hard to do since she was almost as tall as Bruce. 

“Can you fly him to house Diana ? I can trust you to keep him safe and comfortable, I can’t with his vehicles. Harley can make a scene in the front so you can get him out from the back.” Said Selina, and from the shocked faces had to bother Aid. “ Which one would be more comfortable, a drive through with a not so silent tank or plane, or a controlled and slow fly from a lower altitude ?” 

To the question Aid said nothing. He just got up from the seats and pointed his finger to Diana after that he moved to an empty room to get some rest. ( “Thats what’s happens when you don’t down your fight costume” he reminded himself )

“See ?” Said Selina and moved to the emergency wing with Diana. Two doctors were taking needles and tubes out of Bruce, his mask was on his face but other than that he was naked. Selina Walked to one of the doctors who was cleaning Several cutted places with a wet cloth. 

“Please doctor, burn the clothes later” Said Selina holding the doctor's arm. Doctor turned to her and shook his head slowly. 

“One last thing” said Selina and moved to the pile that was his costume. His Belt was on top of them and weren’t touched much it seemed (Since his whole costume can automatically electrocute anybody with 500 volt to jump them back and his mask has a stun gas mechanic in it (Alfred closed all these functions the second he learned about Bruce’s condition. He wouldn’t want surgeons to be harmed)

Selina searched his belt, with all it’s pockets and everything in those pockets, it took her a minute to find his JL teleporter card. 

“I’m going to have a talk with this suspect” Said Selina directly looking at Diana’s eyes. Challenging Diana to try and stop her. Diana could see the fire in her eyes, and she knew the only way to stop her would be force. 

She didn’t feel like fighting at the moment. So Diana got close to her ear and whispered “ Then please be a little gentle.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“What ?” 

Alfried just kept looking at Vito dumbfoundedly. “You want me to raise little Timmy ?” Alfried asked again. 

“Look I know it’s a really big deal and a big burden. But please understand me Al I have no other choice sooner or later they are gonna find me.” 

“Fuking who ?” Asked Alfried, still couldn’t understand what was going on. He never saw Vito back down from a fight. Hell even when they were little he fought without a second thought. So who was that he scared too much ? 

“Did you watch the news before coming here Al?” Asked Vito while pouring himself another drink. “After all, it made big headlines around the world.” Said Vito now with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Alfried thought for a second then his face falled with a shocked expression and he pointed his finger at Vito. 

“You killed BATMAN ???” Asked Al, still pointing his finger to Vito. 

“I tried, I wanted to shoot him in the head so his brain would cover the street nicely. But the bastard thought about it all.” Said Vito drinking his new glass.

“I think you missed my point but wh… uhm. I, I understand”said Alfried and continued to drink. 

“But why don’t you keep Timmy with you. The kid got through a lot, Vito. And I think he would want to be with his grandad” 

“I can escape Al. In Fact I should be escaping right now. But the thing is I don’t care anymore. I have never backed from a fight, just as my sweet Emma never backed down.” Said Vito, another tragic event in his life. 

“They will find me sooner or later. I know when I'm at a dead end but Jimmy doesn't have to. Please Alfried, I will leave a big portion of my wealth to you. A bigger part than before I mean.” Said Vito getting closer to Alfried. He could try to be tough but Alfried wouldn’t be intimidated. And he didn’t want to be harsh to his closest friend.

Alfried though for a second. Thought about their life and how they influenced each other. How he turned himself from an upstanding lawyer to a crooked one just because Vito asked him to. How Vito never backed from his promises and most of all, how challenging this job was. He LIVED for that excitement in courtrooms and this side of the coin was harder to win in a lot of cases. 

“Do you remember the time I was struggling to change my name because il mio stupido padre spelled it wrong the first time?” Asked Alfried with the smallest smile in his face. 

Vito thought for a second. Yes he did remember. They didn’t let him in because he was a minor. 

“If my memory isn’t wrong, it was because a girl you crushed on mock it, right ?” Asked Vito. Thinking about poor Alfies love life. There wasn’t very much to think about. 

“Well that day you told me something I’m still using as my motto Vito. You said my name was a quality that made me stand out from the crown. So in order to hide with Jimmy I best change it.” 

“Finally I have a reason to chance my fucking name!” Announced Alfried and started to laugh with Vito. It wasn’t a forced laugh. 

“I drink to that” Said Vito and ordered another bottle from one of the maids, a much more expensive one this time.

“Your plane with all of your needs is ready by the way, and it is scheduled to air in 5 hours from now.” Said Vito between laughs. 

“Let me guess, you already set everything because of ‘Obvious’ reasons ?”  Said Alfried, referencing one of the first jobs Vito did while doing air quotes and started to laugh all over again with Vito. 

\----------------------------------

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this part of the 'mini' series been long enough. I'm planning to finish this storyline in the next chapter but who knows. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about the story so far, having discussions here is really fun. Other than that have a nice day and wear your masks before going out.


	13. Jessica- Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, so his girlfriend is here. Rather than any of his boys.” Said Vito with a clear disappointment in his voice.
> 
> “What ? Do you have a no hitting woman rule or something ? Because I don’t want this to be that easy.” Said Selina while cracking her knuckles.

** _AT THE WATCHTOWER_ **

Jessica wouldn’t admit it, but she was scared, REALLY scared. It all happened in the matter of seconds. 

She was trying to get back to Germany but guards at the airport stopped her because somebody reported that she was carrying weapons in her bags. After she tried to talk her way out (and found no use in it) She gave up and let them search her baggages. At that moment she of course felt like something was wrong. But if she tried to run now she would only be in more trouble. So she waited the inevitable while also hoping for all of this to be just bad luck. 

While she was making a phone call to her representative in the parliament her suspicions were revealed. A very pissed off and dirty looking Bat boy perched up in front of her with his friends flash and that catboy from French. 

Without missing a beat Bat boy thanked the officers and before she could protest, put her in handcuffs and teleported her to the Watchtower. 

Right now they were making her wait in an interrogation room and without her phone or computer, only thing she could do now was count the rules they broke and hope for his attorney to be arriving shortly if ever. 

Nightwing entered the room with a bundle of files under his left arm. He put the files on the table and sat down in front of her, never breaking eye contact with her. “Since I have to do this by the book Miss Jessica, I have several questions to ask you.” Said Nightwing. His hands were interlocked on the table and he was trying to sustain his anger. He had to be professional after all  _ ‘God why can’t I be more like Jason’ _ thought Nightwing and started the questions. 

After ten minutes Dick was squeezing his escrima sticks, he knew she was lying (without so much even sweating he might add.) Also she was the most impulsive woman he had ever met. 

“Like I said, there must be somebody that hated your boss back in French, question the girl again and you will see that I’m innocent.” Said Jessica while inspecting her heels (So she can accuse Nightwing when the moment he looks at her legs) 

“Listen Jessica” Said Nightwing, not much of patience left on his body at this point. “Either help me found the people responsible for this, or our way of talk will change drastically.” 

“You DARE touch me and I will put you in the same cell as those maniacs in Arkham pretty boy” Said Jessica, fully focused on his face now. “If you want to find whoever you are looking for, I already told you what to do. Or you can go back to your boyfriend's bed.”

With the last words nightwing threw the table across the room and started to walk forward her slowly. 

_ ‘Okey maybe the last part was a bit over the line’  _ Thought Jessica trying to keep her composure (Witch she was failing badly) 

Nightwing got on her face, his nose was about to touch her, if she wasn’t screaming internally with fear she would have retorted to his face. 

“That's it” Was the only thing Nightwing said to her before taking one of his batons and activating it.

_ ‘SURELY THEY WOULD CAME HELP ME, THEY ARE THE HEROES FOR FUCK SAKE’  _ Thought Jessica but it looked like nobody was caring about her, there wasn’t any closing footsteps, no yelling on the backstages, nothing. 

She thought of fighting for one second and then dismissed it entirely so she got down while trying to defend herself. 

While she was waiting for the inevitable blow of a metal baton, Nightwing suddenly stood still and after giving her a dirty look, got out from the room.

Still in shock she can only look at the door, Nightwing’s shadow was still on the door so he wasn’t gone completely. She couldn’t hear what they were talking out of the door but she didn’t care. 

Right now she only cares about slowing her heart that was beating like she runned a marathon and coming up with a plan to humiliate them all in the eyes of the public _ ‘Yes, that's why they had to call him too right ?’  _ Thought Jessica. And when she saw the door opening again she slowly swallowed the big lump in her throat. 

Jessica wasn’t a person to be easily scared, she got where she is today thanks to that attitude. But when you see Catwoman in the heroes headbase her heart sinks. 

Catwoman was one of her favourite costumed freaks. A sexy devil without needing a man in her life. Imagine how she felt when she saw the news about Catwoman’s relationship with Batman. But right now, Catwoman wasn’t a sexy devil. Her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hands were trembling but worse of all was her eyes, her eyes were big and out for blood. like she was a lion fighting with its prey.

Of Course the moment she laid her eyes on Jessica, Jessica wanted to run. But she couldn’t since there were two people between her and the door. 

While Jessica was hoping for a miracle (Like Superman) to save her Catwoman and Nightwing entered the room and closed the door behind them. 

_ ‘Oh great, back to the beginning’ _ thought Jessica and then felt Catwoman’s clawed hand on her neck, getting her up from the floor. 

“Who was it ?” Whispered Catwoman, her voice was rough and it sounded like a low growl than 

a humanly whisper. 

“I told them, I don’t know about any of this” Said Jessica, she was taller than her but the claws on her neck take her authority advantage in height. 

Catwoman looked at Nightwing who in return just nodded once and then she punched Jessica right in the stomach.

For Jessica, the blow came too quickly. And before she could cover her stomach another punch landed. This time it was directly in her face  _ ‘Damn she can throw a punch’  _ Thought Jessica while the room swinging, Catwoman’s grip on her neck was getting tighter and she could taste blood, last part probably from her lips that she couldn’t feel at the moment. 

“Tell me everything before I carve a cat symbol on your face bitch!” Said Selina while shoving her left claws, inches away from Jessica’s face. 

“I tolf you” Said Jessica with a broken nose, trying to control her bleeding nose and shock. She knew she wasn’t liked in here (No shit) but she thought the interrogation would be far away from violence. Seriously did nobody hear what that whore told her, HELLO SUPERMAN AND ALL THOSE OTHER SUPERS. 

Without hesitation, Catwoman clawed her left jawline, and while it was a single stroke, it hurted like hell. 

“Next chance” Said Selina and slammed her to the wall. 

Jessica was crying at this point, fist her nose and lip and now her face. But still at least to prove a point she tried her luck again. 

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING YOU CRAZY BITCH” She yelled to her face and then with all the hatred formed inside her, spit a blood bit on Catwoman’s face. 

To this she let her go and as soon as she was out of her grip Selina kicked her in the stomach again with a much MUCH bigger force. So much so she directly went down the ground. 

Jessica was in pain like never before, but when Selina forced her to look at her, She could see the pain Selina was in as well. Either that or she was pissed off beyond belief. 

“Tell me or this continues for  _ much  _ longer” Said Selina, keeping eye contact fully. 

Jessica was at her finals, she was still thinking of rebelling against her, Which quickly ended when Selina showed her claws once again and started to touch her cheeks directly. 

“Okay okay stop! Fucing bitch I’ll talk.”

** _5 MINUTES LATER _ **

  
  


Jessica spilled everything, how he found her and fund her politically, how he asked the impossible and she delivered and how she didn’t know who he was. 

To the last part Catwoman was about to attack her again but surprisingly, Nightwing stopped her. 

“Anything distinct about this old guy ?” Asked Nightwing.

“He always wore a 3 piece white suit, and he had like ninjas with him all the time.” Said Jessica, she was only thinking about her jail time right now. 

“How about his face ?” Said Selina eagerly waiting for a positive answer. 

“He would always wear a white face mask with wide black sunglasses. I swear to god that's all I know.” Said Jessica like she was praying. Well... She was praying most of the interrogacion anyway. 

“Hmm” Said Nightwing out loud while stroking his chin. He then reached for a pocket on his belt which Jessica thought he was gonna take something to beat her with. Instead, Nightwing took a mini first aid kit and tossed it to her. 

“Clear your face, let’s go and find something else” with those words both Nightwing and Catwoman get out of the room, leaving Jessica alone with her thoughts. 

\------------------------------

Superman was not happy. 

Actually he was boiling with rage right now. He understands why Bruce would be so brutal to street thugs and all that. But doing it here, to someone from the parlement ? Come on now, how are they gonna act like heroes of the world after something like that ? 

He couldn’t understand this, he wasn’t raised like that. But he decided to say nothing anyway and just wait outside and look inside. He knew Nightwing wouldn’t kill her, but when Selina got in the picture he wasn’t so sure. 

When Nightwing and Catwoman got out of the room without killing her, he was relieved big time. 

However Marinette was the first one to be standing in front of them with Chat on her side. After Nightwing explained the situation they all agreed on a hunt, all streets of the gotham if necessary. 

While They were talking about places to look out and people to interrogate, a staff member ran at them with a tablet under his arm. 

“Nightwing, sir, I think this is sent for you.'' he said between breaths and handed the tablet to Dick.

“Hello to whichever hero is watching this. I was the one who almost killed Batman,  Vito Coraggioso. If you want to find me I’m right here. Follow the coordinates ” After 2 seconds cpprdinates appear on the screen. The man was wearing a white 3 piece suit but no mask of any kind.

“Might be some fakers?” Said Superman. He wasn’t wrong on assuming, after all there were a lot of people that thought sending a social media post about some dangerous people would make them meet with their superheroes. (Mayor of the Metrocity had to make a new law regarding it) 

“It might, It’s too straight forward don’t you think?'' said Chat looking at Marinette.

“Maybe, but we can at least look at the name” Said Nightwing and turned to the staff worker and asked “ Where did this video published anyway ?” 

“It seems like a copy of it sended to every news network. Some of the gang members are even upper handed.” 

“Well this makes it easier.” Said Flash and turned to the teleportation machine. “I can just appear on their head and get all of them.”

They thought about a less messy way and agreed upon sending Superman with police forces behind him, since the coordinates showed a well known hotel in the middle of Metropolis another message was sended. 

“Looks like he has other things to say” Said Nightwing and they all tried to take a close look at the tablet. 

“I only want the bats here. If a Super OR another bunch of cops comes here I will blow up two central hospitals and two schools. Even superman has limits in his speed so don’t test me” Massage ended then and everybody turned to each other. 

“Well, looks like he wants us” Said Selina and turned to Nightwing. “Robin is taking care of Gotham. Reds are in Bludhaven. Let’s see if his army can take two of us.” To this Nightwing shook his head approvingly. 

\--------------------------

“Looks like they took the second message seriously boss” Said Vito’s head guard Mehmed. 

“They had to” Answered Vito. He was still playing with his family picture in his left hand. 

“If you want to go, you can too Mehmed” Said Vito. He knew the guy since his father was head of the company. And he had a bondness to the old but intimidating guy. 

“No need” Is all he said and then he checked the guys in the upper rooms again. 

“Boss, I still think I need to be in front too.” Said Haruto, still fidgeting in his camouflage suit.  _ ‘Youngsters’ _ Thought Vito but otherwise didn’t say anything. 

\---------------------------

  
  


Police chief Cannor was trying his best to stay calm. After all, his team and officers on the scene were counting on him, he couldn’t show his stress. But to be honest who wouldn’t be stressed under these circumstances. 

His phone buzzed and he opened without even looking at it. “I’m busy right now.” He said and was about to close, but the person on the other side told him to wait. “I’m Nightwing and I’m on the rooftop of the building on your right. I’m calling you to inform you about guard placement. Please tell your man to hold the line and come here chief. Fast.” The Phone call ended and Cannor runned to the building. 

When he got to the rooftop he understood why Nightwing wanted him there. There was a big wall that covered the hotel view. Meaning mobs couldn’t see them from there either. 

“Here chief, I drew a picture of it just in case.” Said Nightwing and opened the rough painting to the chief's face. 

“ There are two mobs on every floor. One holding a hostage close range, the other one holding it from two feet. I think our guy is in the kitchen, which is under the building. He has two people with him.” Said Nightwing showing him every aspect of it. “floor to floor the hostages are in 5, 8, 13, 16, 23, 34 and 38.no rooms. I think they all are stuff, can’t tell that much with the x-rays though. One thing is certain only the guy in number 5 is relaxed.” Said Nightwing. and picked his grapple.

“I’ll be starting to clean them from the roof. I will give you the signal when all the floors are cleared. Any questions chief?” 

“Why is there only 40 rooms?” Asked Cannor, scratching his head. 

“My guess is because of the hotel's prestige. It’s like on top of the top. Really rich people you know.” Said Nightwing and fried his grapple gun and flew to the roof. 

\-------------------------

Catwoman was crawling from the sewers at the moment, since she and Dick discovered mobs' places in the hotel they agreed to separate. Nightwing would take the mobs in the uppers while she would take the big guy himself.

Normally at this moment she would only think about the objective with her sharp mind and reflexes. Trusting her feelings and her senses paid off big time till now. Right now however she was just feeling empty inside and only thought that keeped her senses sharp was the smell. 

She remembered something then, one time Batman catches her red handed in the museum. She was sure to put some anti mines on her way in the museum and nothing triggered so far. So she asked him. He said he didn’t bother to go up and just get in from the sewer system. Since then she would always question him about it. Yes she has been in the sewers before. But it never was a fun ride, it was always a torture. For him though it was nothing. Like the smell, rats, dirty water and garbage didn’t exist for him. 

Thinking about him only made her angrier, it wasn’t towards him though. Normally she would have to take the petrol in that section. 

But just one night she wanted to do nothing and watch TV. And of course he didn’t say no, in fact he was happy because she was getting more relaxed in the house. 

While she was thinking about this, Her earpiece ring. 

“This is Nightwing, how are you doing S ?” He asked. He was whispering so it meant he was in the building. 

“I’m under the cross pipes. There is a maintenance room right ahead that can get me to him from the looks of it.” She said. 

“How’s it going on your side ?” Asked Selina, she found a door that led to a staircase. Which if she had to guess it was leading to a staff room.

“Finished Two floors. Continuing.” all he said, then the line went dead so she assumed he was about to drop kick somebody. 

The stairs were leading to a cell door. Probably to stop people from doing what she was doing right now. 

The lock on the door was insultingly easy to break. She had to say for being a really prestigious place, they didn’t know how to cover their underbelly.

She had to go through two more cleaning rooms and finally here he was waiting. Just one more door and then she was gonna get her revenge. She kicked open the kitchen’s door and took in the scenery.

He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, on his right a tall and old grunt was waiting with folded arms. On his left, a special commander type was waiting, but instead, he was playing with a knife. 

“Well, so his girlfriend is here. Rather than any of his boys.” Said Vito with a clear disappointment in his voice.

“What ? Do you have a no hitting woman rule or something ? Because I don’t want this to be that easy.” Said Selina while cracking her knuckles. 

“Loud mouth” Said Vito and took his berettas from his hip. As soon as he did it, all the others did it too and Selina jumped to the counter in her right. Covering herself from gun fire.

While Vito and Mehmed were making covering fire, Haruto started to walk toward her slowly and turn invisible. But Selina already saw it (Literally too since her goggles were like Batman’s) and Threw a mini flashbang in his face. Blinding him instantly. 

While Haruto was screaming and struggling on the floor, the other two thought the best of it and got back a bit. Unfortunately for Mehmed, her whip was long enough to catch him right in the left leg and she electrocuted him while thanking Bruce for the updates in her mind. 

Mehmed downed to ground and started twitching from time to time. She knew both her flashbang and electric whip wouldn’t keep them down for long and she needed time right now. A lot of ‘Alone’ time with This gangster. 

She picked three tubes from her belt, all were filled with knockout gas and threw two of them to their targets.  _ ‘Not him. He needs to be awake’ _ thought Selina and put the last tube back. 

“Hey big boss, how did you do it huh? Put a damsel in distress under his eyes? Get some kid to find him or something ?” Said Selina. After she didn’t get any answer she peaked her head a bit from the corner and got shot. 

The Shot only made her dizzy for ten seconds (Again thanks to Bruce’s inventions).  _ ‘Well then let's make a distraction’  _ She thought and threw a confusion grenade in the air (A mixture of smoke and flash grenade that covers a bigger area). 

Anticipating something like this, Vito saw the Weird box grenade she threw and ducked under the sink. After the loud sound ended he stood in cover and shot at the smoked area five times.

Vito stopped to see if he shot her, pointing his guns at the smoke just in case. While he was standing with full concentration he heard the littlest sound behind him, like somebody landed silently behind him. Understanding his situation Vito tried to turn as fast as he could, but Catwoman was faster. 

She kicked the guns in his hand and then punched him in the stomach. 

_ ‘Credit where credit is due. She can punch like a hammer’ _ Thought Vito while slowly kneeling to the ground. His insides were burning right now, and he felt like he was about to puke. 

Before he could tho Catwoman catch him in the face with her left hand and then punched him right in his nose with a right hook. 

He was getting older for sure.  _ ‘Since when I got this soft to down two punches from a girl?’  _ Thought Vito. He could hardly move right now and the only movement that didn’t hurt was when he tried to cover his now bleeding nose. 

Catwoman gets hold of him from his jacket now, gets the man to his feet, he was normally taller than her but right now it looked like she was the taller one. Looking him from all the way up.

“Before this ‘Fight’ continues I want to know why and how” Said Selina and kicked him in the shin. 

“Fuck me that hurt” Vito said out loud and she dropped him to the ground. 

“Believe me big boss, it’s only the start if you aren’t gonna talk” Selina said while taking his guns from the ground. 

She then goes to his guards and puts their hands in handcuffs. With one of the shackles connecting to food counters. 

“Now, I think you thought about your future life choices long enough, so spill it.” Said Selina, playing with the guns in her belt. While still looking at him from high up. 

Vito thought for a second, he already knew the consequences of his choices and he was prepared for it.

It was a shame he couldn’t kill even a bitch like this. So why should he tell her about his plans ? He could be the cranky grandpa he always tried not to be right now for example. 

“Why do you wanna know so much ?” Asked Vito instead. He really didn’t care at this time, he was just saying it so could focus on his damn nose. 

“That doesn’t concern you” Said Selina folding her arms. 

“Well my ways don't concern you then” Said Vito. 

Selina surrendered after staying silent for twenty seconds “I want to know so I can scorn him when he wakes up” She said. Well, she just wanted to know the trap for now but her answer wasn’t entirely wrong. 

“So you just want to know, so you can be a pain in the ass ?” Asked Vito with a surprised look.

To be honest he was expecting a classic ‘So I can do the same to you’ line. He couldn’t help it. He started to laugh a little and decided to open up. 

“Well my reasons only concern me. But I did use a woman and a man to lure him. They were some really poor theater artists that could have done anything for their next dope money and I don’t even remember their names.

They just were told to play like a fighting couple that got physical. Trust me, the hard part was to spot him.But sooner or later he flew by and the ‘actors’ did their parts purfectly.” Said Vito. 

“After he landed and supposedly made the guy run away, he moved to comfort the crying girl.” Vito stopped momentarily ro check Selina. Her eyes were closed up because of her goggles but from her clenched chin he understood that she was holding herself super hard to not hit him. 

After that, she did her second role, which was hugging Batman while crying. She again performed it quite well. 

Then our part came in. This here Mehmed actually was the first one to hit him in the head. Then another twenty people. I was there for the last hits. I actually wanted to do worse than whatever he had no-” Said Vito and Selina finally couldn’t take it anymore. She punched him in the face again, dropping him to the ground and then she got on top of him and started to pummel him. 

She wasn’t sure how long this continued, and she was willing to continue for a lot longer. Right then Nightwing got in the kitchen and stopped her. 

Surprising thing was that Vito was still alive. Beyond recognizable, Beaten, bleed and scratched in some places but he was still alive. 

Cannor was at the main entrance where the cops combined every hostage and mobs together. And he was her handy work on the man. 

“Jesus, didn’t know you were this… Brutal” Said chief. It mattered nothing for Selina. She only wishes to see her husband again. 

\-----------------------------

Bruce was in a pleasant dream, he’s city was safe and it was growing bigger by the seconds. He was guarding it in the mornings now. 

His kid was getting along with other teen titans too. And most importantly, his father and mother were with him at the mansion all the time.His father was proud of him and his mother congratulated him for his marriage. But he had a question in his head: where was his wife. 

Bruce wakes up from his dream and comes to a painful reality, both metaphorically and literally. Every part of his body was in pain, especially his neck. 

He didn’t know what happened to him so he tried to look around and found selina sleeping on his right side with her costume and mask. 

“Selina are you okay ?” He asked as he gently nudged her. He normally hated waking her up (And she did try to claw him a few times) But right now he needed answers. 

Selina opened her eyes and after a few seconds of shock she got up and kissed him. 

“Thank god” She said while holding and crying to his hand. 

Now even more surprised Bruce tried to talk to her. “What's going on Selina, and what truck hit me ?” Said Bruce and Selina just put her index finger to his mouth to shut him up.

“You will learn, but for now please rest and sleep. For me” Said Selina and watch him drift back to sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the finale and I can off myself now ! 
> 
> I'm sorry for whoever fallowed this story but work took a tool on me and after 2 weeks I finally finished this series. I will probably write more but for now I can't guarentee it. 
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy it ! And have a nice day.


End file.
